Copos que caen
by Lollipop87
Summary: "¿Ves aquellos copos de nieve? Cada uno de ellos cuenta una historia, una idea, un pensamiento." Este fic participa en el reto anti-bloqueo lo que callamos los fanfickers #RetoFanficker. Copo 15: Un objeto a tu derecha tu estado de ánimo. RETO FINALIZADO
1. Copo 1

**Disclaimer: Frozen, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Disney.**

* * *

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto anti-bloqueo de la página de facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers"**

* * *

 **Copos que caen**

 **Copo 1**

 **Príncipe Hans**

 _(Drabble de tu personaje favorito)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Podía escuchar como el mar golpeaba el barco, lo hacía moverse en un vaivén ligeramente inconstante. Aun así era de cierta forma tranquilizante, o eso habría pensado de no estar prisionero en el barco cuyo destino era su nación de la cual el era príncipe.

Las Islas del Sur

Pero en ese momento lo que deseaba era estar lo más lejos de esa nación. En cuanto sus hermanos se enteraran de lo sucedido se burlarían de él.

Primero, por tratar de tomar Arendelle como su reino.

Segundo, por fallar, ante dos jovencitas que no sabían nada de la vida.

Y no sólo eso. ¡Aquello podría ser soportable! Probablemente lo obligarían a hacer trabajos pesados en el castillo o quizá públicamente para que también los isleños se burlaran de él.

¡De él! ¡El príncipe Hans! ¡Casi rey!

Inclusive la horca sonaba mejor, pero tenía que vengarse.

Vengarse de aquellas dos estúpidas hermanas. Las tontas a las cuales "el amor verdadero" las había salvado. Sonaba como a un ridículo cuento de hadas. Ya se las pagarían, esa chiquilla que había huido asustada no merecía gobernar.

Deseó con todo su ser poder haber cortado la cabeza de la odiosa Reina de las Nieves

.

.

.

* * *

 **Adivinen quien ha publicado tres cosillas diferentes en fanfiction *Levanta la mano feliz***

 **Y no, no me han abducido aliens ni nada por el estilo, sólo que ahorita tengo muchos ánimos de escribir.**

 **Como sea. Hans es mi personaje favorito ¡Es un sociopáta muy sensual! Y pues nada, tenía ánimos de hacer este reto dedes que lo vi en la página, pero no estaba muy segura y hoy me levanté, hice unos deliciosos hotcakes, vi 31 minutos y me dije a mi misma ¿Porqué no?**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, trataré que los demas días también sean canon, no es mucho lo mío, pero será interesante :3**

 **¡Los quiero! (Les juro que ando sobria y no corren peligro de acoso si no son personajes de anime) X3**

 **Bye! bye!**


	2. Copo 2

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Disney. Yo solo me divierto y torturo haciendo esto**

* * *

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto anti-bloqueo de la página de facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers"**

* * *

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** Canon Post Movie/¿Lime?... es que aun soy incapaz de escribir lemmon u.u

* * *

 **Copos que caen**

 **Copo 2**

 **Hans & Elsa**

 _(OS de tu pareja favorita)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Con el ceño fruncido la Reina Elsa posó la mirada en su indeseado huésped. Él pareció notarlo por lo que levantó la mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo con la petulancia habitual que mostraba desde que regresara a Arendelle, ya no era más el príncipe encantador que estuviera presente en la ceremonia y el baile de su coronación y era obvio también que el estar ahí, trabajando tan de cerca para ella tampoco significaba gozo alguno para él.

-¿Gusta preguntarme algo Majestad?-Preguntó con ese odioso y arrogante tono que nunca parecía quitársele. Pero claro ella no daría su brazo a torcer, imitó su actitud y sostuvo su mirada con ese par de cerúleos ojos que tenía.

-No es nada importante Príncipe Hans, me preguntaba en que momento realizará algún artificio que tenga preparado.

Él pelirrojo puso una sonrisa ladina y le miró de arriba abajo deteniendo su mirada un poco más en el escote de corazón de su vestido de hielo con total y absoluto descaro, subió lentamente sus orbes esmeraldas y verde contra azul sostuvieron una pelea al instante en el que se encontraron.

-Me temo que no sé a lo que se refiere Reina Elsa-Dijo el encogiéndose de hombros-Me siento mal que aún después de estos meses desconfíe de mí-Prosiguió fingiéndose ofendido.

-Tengo bastantes razones para desconfiar de usted Alteza-Respondió remarcando despectivamente el título-No es como si su primera visita a Arendelle dejara la mejor impresión.

Él pelirrojo soltó una carcajada cínica.

-Bien ¿qué es lo que esperas que haga Elsa?-Dijo haciendo a un lado las cartas que tenía frente a si y olvidando las formalidades-¿Qué saque una espada de no sé dónde? ¿Qué te envenene acaso? Por favor Elsa, he tenido las suficientes oportunidades para hacerlo y de una manera más sutil que las que seguro te has imaginado-Sus pupilas adquirieron un brillo que causaron un estremecimiento en la regente.

-A eso me refiero exactamente Príncipe-Dijo levantándose de su asiento y dispuesta a salir del despacho, sin importarle los modales.

-¿Por qué siempre huye Majestad?-Ella se detuvo y giró levemente la cabeza hacia el príncipe que aún seguía sentado con tranquilidad-¿Le incomoda mi presencia?

La habitación se tornó fría y el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja divertido y se levantó despacio, fue donde la reina acorralándola lenta y tranquilamente, como un depredador a su indefensa presa. Elsa descubrió con horror como su pequeño cuerpo chocaba con la pared, haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera y mostrara su perfecta dentadura, ella se apegó aún más al tapiz tratando de no demostrar el nerviosismo e ignorando con todas sus fuerzas las sensaciones en su vientre y más abajo. El príncipe quedó a un palmo de distancia de ella, satisfecho vio como ella le miraba con esos bellos ojos azules inquietos, acercó su rostro al de la soberana y pudo oler el dulce aroma floral que emanaba de ella.

-No ha respondido mi pregunta-Susurró y la temperatura bajó aún más-¿Sabe?-Dijo esta vez pudiendo ver su aliento-A mi usted no me incomoda en lo más mínimo, es más, me gustaría conocerla mejor su Majestad-Prosiguió lentamente mirando sus labios.

-¿Qué es lo que…-Inquirió ella con un hilo de voz-¿Qué es lo que hace?

-¿No lo ha notado?-Preguntó el con una voz aterciopelada-Destrozaré su alma-Su mirada adquirió un toque maquiavélico-quebrantaré su espíritu-enlistó y se fue acercando lentamente hasta su oído-y mancharé su integridad-Susurró maliciosamente.

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, asustada y también, terriblemente excitada. Antes de poder o decir algo, el pelirrojo estampo su boca con la de ella de manera veloz y hambrienta, ella jadeó y fue enmudecida por el violento beso, el Príncipe se deshizo de las distancias y aferro su talle con ambas manos, mientras seguían devorándose con vehemencia.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada y ella le dio una bofetada mientras lo veía rabiosa.

-Te odio-Espetó en la cara del pelirrojo.

-Felicidades, le agradarías a mi familia-Comentó rápidamente volviendo a besarla, mientras ella también lo recibía con gusto.

¿Cuándo habían cambiado las cosas? No lo sabía, pero de un momento a otro había pasado de espiar al pelirrojo a intercambiar caricias con él. Aun insistía en que el ocultaba algo, más por costumbre que porque lo creyera de verdad.

Hans la alzo en vilo y ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, escuchó el sonido de los papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio caer al suelo y no le importó. Tal vez más tarde se gritaría con él acerca de esa estupidez, pero no por el momento.

Hans la depositó suavemente y puso una pequeña distancia entre ellos, apoyándose con los codos en la superficie de madera. La miró, con el cabello despeinado, las mejillas arreboladas, y su pecho bajando y subiendo de manera irregular.

-Eres una maldita-Gruñó él.

Ella frunció el ceño y le jaló del cabello para que volviese a besarla, con desesperación y una gran pasión-

Su mano izquierda subió lentamente por la pierna descubierta por el vestido de hielo y ella gimió de placer en los labios del pelirrojo, su solo roce le producía una sensación que no le era nada desagradable. El Príncipe bajo sus labios besándole el cuello y provocando que la respiración de la Reina se volviera más ruidosa.

Cuando sintió al Príncipe descender más, se encargó de que su vestido no fuera ningún impedimento para seguir y entonces el degusto uno de sus pechos arrancándole más gemidos cargados de placer.

Elsa bajó la mirada hasta el pelirrojo y casi como si estuviera planeado él levantó la vista, sin intercambiar palabra alguna él poso sus labios en los de ella, de manera más dulce que lo que había hecho anteriormente, y a la Reina el beso le supo a gloria. Puso sus manos en la nuca del cobrizo y lo beso con necesidad. Se despegaron suavemente y él la vio, perdido y totalmente derrotado. Se alejó de ella con brusquedad.

Ella parpadeó atónita y quedó boquiabierta ¿qué era el sentimiento de desazón que sentí? Observó al pelirrojo pasarse una mano por el cabello desesperado y dar vueltas en la habitación.

-Tengo que irme-Murmuró él.

-¡No!-Exclamó dirigiendo su mano hacia la puerta congelándola-¿Por qué?-Preguntó sin saber realmente si quería conocer la respuesta.

-Déjame ir Elsa-Hans no se atrevía mirarla

-No-Susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos-¿Por qué?-Repitió nerviosa

Entonces él se volteó para observarla seriamente.

-Mira bien Elsa ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo? ¿A qué estamos jugando?-Clamó extendiendo sus brazos-Ya no podemos, no, ya no debemos de seguir con esto-Miró hacia ningún lugar en particular- Yo… yo ¡intenté asesinarte! ¡Intenté robar tu trono!

-No me importa-Susurró suavemente mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin detenerse-, no me importa Hans, yo…

-¡Basta!-Gritó él

Ella se abrazó a si misma, eso sonaba a una despedida y ella no quería dejarlo ir, no sabía que haría sin él, se sentiría tan sola, tan triste, tan perdida e incompleta.

-Tiene que haber una solución-Murmuró quedamente.

-No la hay-Respondió él imitando su tono y acercándose a ella, no sabía cómo o por qué, pero verla allí, desnuda, temblando y con la mirada desesperada, lo hacía querer protegerla, tal como él hubiese deseado que lo protegieran de niño. La abrazó fuertemente y acarició su cabello, mientras ella temblaba y con cada sollozo que salía de su boca-Las personas siempre nos verán mal.

Ella se separó violentamente de él.

-¡Ellos no tienen por qué decidir por mí!-Gimoteó-¡Ya me han limitado tanto!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-Preguntó posando su mano sobre la mejilla y limpiando sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

-Yo quiero estar contigo, yo quiero que seas mi Rey-Susurró determinada.

-Elsa-¿Ella estaba hablando en serio?-No, no podemos estar juntos.

-¡Si podemos! Soy la Reina-Dijo ella autoritariamente.

El Príncipe la miró y la abrazó fuertemente siendo correspondido por la blonda y entonces sonrió ladinamente.

Elsa siempre fue la mejor opción y vaya que se había divertido con ese nuevo plan si bien había sido lento había resultado exitoso.

Seducir a la Reina y hacerla dependiente a él, hacer comentarios que la devolvieran a la visión del monstruo que era y aun así recordarle que no era más que una chiquilla con suerte ¡y la muy estúpida ni se había dado cuenta!

Casi podía sentir el momento en la que pusieran la corona sobre su cabeza.

Aunque el bono extra de ser el esposo de la Reina de las Nieves tampoco estaba mal.

.

.

.

* * *

*Lolli salta con emoción desbordante.

¡Sí! ¡Tu maldito OneShot! ¡Lograste salir!

Pues bien, para hacer corta la historia, hubo como cinco intentos totalmente diferentes para este Shot y finalmente este combino como tres XD... lo mas grave es que los otros dos me parecieron largos y aun así no iba ni a la mitad D: ... No hay problema, los sacaré más adelante en EHA,EFH (Ahora que lo pienso es un nombre muy largo :v).

Este es oficialmente el último que he escrito


	3. Copo 3

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Disney. Yo solo me divierto y torturo haciendo esto**

* * *

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto anti-bloqueo de la página de facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers"**

* * *

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Helsa, Modern AU,¿algo de Out ofCharacter tal vez?**

* * *

 **Copos que caen**

 **Copo 3**

 **Un día común**

 _(Viñeta de romance)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Se despertó suavemente, una luz blanquecina se filtraba a través de las cortinas. Lanoche anterior había caído una tormenta de nieve, que había dejado a la ciudad prácticamente estática. También la electricidad había fallado pero solo temporalmente.

Se sentó aún somnoliento, soltó un bostezo y talló sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en su gigantesca cama.

-¿Elsa?-Dijo con algo de sueño mientras pasaba los dedos en su cabellera pelirroja-¡Elsa!-Dijo esta vez más a alarmado al ver que su novia no respondió

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a una blonda con un cepillo de dientes en la boca.

-Tranquilo-Pidió ella desesperada-Solo me cepillo los dientes, eres insoportable pero no lo suficiente para que huya

-Que graciosa-Dijo él con sarcasmo-Lo dice la señorita que congela con la mirada.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a meterse al baño. Suspiró, no podía dormir más, cuando Elsa se levantaba el día comenzaba lo quisiera él o no. Suspiró y se metió a donde ella mientras ella se cepillaba el cabello. La miró con detenimiento

-¿Esa es mi sudadera?-Preguntó al verla enfundada en su prenda con las iniciales de su universidad sobre su pijama

Ella la miró-No-Mintió con descaro, ciertamente no era la primera vez que ella usaba alguna de sus pertenencias. Pero en serio le encantaba verla con sus cosas tenía cierto aire adorable ver como nadaba en sus camisas y sudaderas o como arrastraba sus pantalones deportivos, pero no podía negar que también se veía increíblemente sexy.

Y ella lo sabía

-Eres odiosa-Murmuró antes de iniciar con su rutina de limpieza matutina

* * *

Elsa veía a su novio cocinar un par de omelets para el desayuno aun que se veían sencillos ella podía apostar con total seguridad que sabían exquisitos. Él se encargaba de la parte culinaria porque ella no podía ni hervir agua sin que se le quemara, pero él, bueno inclusive los críticos más grandes de la ciudad lo describían como uno de los mejores chefs del país.

Y no se equivocaban.

-Pásame los platos-Pidió él y aunque no la viera pues estaba bastante concentrado en su labor ella asintió antes de abrir la alacena y sacar lo solicitado.

El desayuno había sido tranquilo, habían intercambiado algunas palabras pero nada fuera de eso.

No eran definitivamente como la pareja de adultos jóvenes convencional. No solían demostrarse cariño o afecto cada cinco minutos como la hermana de la rubia con su novio, no ellos no lo necesitaban. Él siempre había sido un arrogante y engreído chico nacido de buena cuna que cuando conoció a la rubia y esta le ignoró olímpicamente, se encargó de hacerle la vida difícil a la joven metre* del restaurant para el que trabajaba.

Hasta que un día los descubrieron besándose en la bodega de alimentos. Tal vez aquel bochornoso episodio había hecho que sus muestras de afecto públicas fueran casi nulas.

No pasaban todo el día abrazándose como las demás parejas y diciéndose cosas empalagosas, la rubia no lo soportaría, claro que tampoco era que Elsa fuera una mustia eso lo sabía perfectamente el pelirrojo, el sexo era increíble y ese adjetivo aún se quedaba corto a su parecer.

* * *

-Si Anna, estoy bien-Decía Elsa al teléfono, estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, estaba cubierta con una frazada en las piernas.-No, no es necesario, la tormenta ya pasó y ahora solo están limpiando la ciudad, lo más seguro es que mañana vuelvan a abrir el restaurante-Hans entró a la habitación con una charola con brownies y un par de tazas de chocolate-Si, aja, no él está aquí, Anna no quiero que eso lo pase, ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Será que es mi novio tal vez?-Ella bufó-Bueno pero tú, a mi él me agrada

Hans le quito el teléfono, y Elsa le miró confundida

-Hola ¡Anna! ¡Que gusto oírte! Yo también te quiero, adiós-Exclamó él con fingida alegría

- _¿Qué? Idiota si me cuelgas te juro que,,,-_ El pelirrojo no escuchó más pues presionó el botón del teléfono inalámbrico antes de botarlo en un sillón que hacia juego con el sofá en el que su novia se estaba acomodando para darle espacio.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento junto a su novia-¿Qué película gay veremos?

-¡Oh! Cierra la boca-Dijo ella mientras tomaba el control de la televisión y del reproductor-Yo no digo nada de tus películas de explosiones y tipas operadas.

Se volteó a verla con una ceja arqueada, ella mantuvo su mirada fija antes de soltar una risa y ser acompañada por él

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola, estoy más dormida que despierta, así que bueno este es el cap 3 ya sólo debo el dos. Me encantó escribir esta viñeta, no la hice muy romántica pero me gustó el resultado**

 **Bueno me voy**


	4. Copo 4

**DISCLAIMER: Frozen, ni sus personajes me pretences, son de Disney. Yo sólo me mortifico un poco al hacer estas historias.**

* * *

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto anti-bloqueo de la página de facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers"**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones/Advertencias: Sci-Fi AU (Creo), y la canción es Europa VII de La oreja de Van Gogh**

* * *

 **Copos que caen**

 **Copo 4**

 **Europa VII**

 _(OS Basado en una canción triste)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

La prensa estaba amotinada en la zona de seguridad, pero los camarógrafos trataban de acercarse más al lugar para tener una mejor toma del lanzamiento del cohete.

En los interiores de los cuarteles generales, la Capitán Arendelle preparada ya para el lanzamiento del transbordador espacial _Marshmallow._ Nombre dado por una pequeña en un concurso, y razón por la cual habían declinado la oferta ya varias personas. Sin embargo ella había decidido tomarla, influenciada por su padre y su gusto por la ingeniera Elsa había logrado llegar hasta ese lugar y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de conocer el espacio.

 _-Buenos días, nos encontramos aquí para el quinto lanzamiento del transbordador espacial Marshmallow, como los televidentes deben de saber después de siglos sin que nuestro planeta tuviera el programa de Transbordadores Espaciales*….-comenzaba a hablar un reportero, en las noticias, matutinas_

Elsa miró con orgullo su trabajo, había pasado meses preparándose para abordar aquella nave y ahora cumpliría su sueño y el de su padre. Indicó a su tripulación abordar.

* * *

- _Así es, en esta agencia espacial nosotros nos preparamos, para explorar el basto universo, siguiendo los pasos de nuestros antecesores, quienes desafortunadamente no pudieron seguir con la labor debido a la gran hambruna del siglo XXII, además…_

 _-Disculpe mayor tenemos un problema-Una voz desconocida interrumpió al hombre que estaba dando la entrevista-Tal parece que una lluvia de asteroides que ya habíamos estado observando viaja más rápido de lo que teníamos planeado._

 _-¡A qué se refiere!_

* * *

Elsa corrió por el pasillo, sentía el latir de su corazón tan fuerte que inclusive parecía competir con el sonido de las alarmas, se sentía exhausta, pero tenía que seguir, era su obligación. Llegó hasta los puertos donde estaban las cápsulas de escape.

-¡¿Qué diablos hacen?!-Gritó exasperada a los pocos miembros que aún quedaban. Uno de ellos de unos treinta años quien estaba en los controles se sobresaltó al escucharla.-Tienen que irse ¡ahora!

-Pero Capitán-Respondió el hombre dudoso

 _-Lo siento Capitán Arendelle-_ La voz mecánica de la inteligencia artificial que ayudaba a pilotear la nave intervino- _Me temo que la última cápsula de escape para la tripulación ha sido seriamente dañada y le imposibilita totalmente cualquier acción de arranque._

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida. Miró con desesperación a aquel hombre y recordó que tenía un par de gemelos, y luego a la otra mujer que les acompañaba ella era madre soltera.

-Tomen mi nave-Dijo firme-No será lo más cómodo para dos personas, pero servirá

-P-pero capitán-Tartamudeo la mujer

-¡Es una orden!- Gritó

Ambos subordinados se miraron.

-Gracias Capitán, gracias, en serio-Balbuceó él y la mujer estalló en sollozos y la abrazó.

* * *

-¿Capitán Arendelle?-Pregunto la IA

-Aquí estoy 112-Respondió Elsa mientras volvía al puente de mando-Dime cual es el estado de la nave

-Los propulsores dos, tres y cuatro son inservibles, el propulsor uno está comenzando a terminar su combustible. En cuanto la nave un 62% ha sido dañado y un 15 % es inservible.

-Entendido

-Capitán Arendelle, es parte de mi configuración informar que el daño avanza progresivamente. Y l oxígeno así como la gravedad artificial y el aclimata miento comenzaran a fallar.

-Lo sé- Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada-¿112?

-¿Si capitán?

-¿Qué pasara cuando yo no este? Quiero decir que pasara contigo

-Si mis biosensores al no sentir signos de vida en más de 24 horas, automáticamente entraré en hibernación, es un método de seguridad creado por mis inventores para almacenar información.

-Ya veo-Musitó ella,

Caminó hacia una de las ventanas y miro el paisaje. Era hermoso y no podía negarlo, moriría en un hermoso mausoleo. Pudo divisar el Sol, bastante lejano pero logró verlo, era raro, que ella que siempre le había gustado el frío añorara con todo su ser volver a sentir la sensación cálida de la estrella bañándole la piel. Cerró los ojos recordando esos días de verano con los que iba con su familia al mar como corría con su hermana menor y como se divertían haciendo castillos de arena.

Divisó un pequeño punto azul rondando la lejana estrella y sintió un nudo en la garganta, puso su mano en el cristal, como queriendo agarrarlo. ¡Era tan pequeño! Pero aún así era su hogar, en el que había nacido y crecido en el que había sido feliz y había muerto de carcajadas a lado de su hermana menor Anna, quién ahora ya era madre y estaba casada con un buen hombre, Kristoff era un gran amigo de ella.

Y luego estaba él, aquel chico de traje que siempre iba la misma cafetería que ella, con su cabello pelirrojo, unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa arrogante que la había cautivado.

Hans, su novio y la persona a la que ella odio primeramente por ser tan engreído y tan idiota a veces. Sin embargo quién también sabía cómo cautivarla todos los días. Aquel que le había hecho ir al cielo y regresar sin la necesidad de salir de la habitación. Aquel, que sin que ella supiera le tenía preparada una sorpresa para cuando regresara, una pequeña y fina caja de terciopelo azul.

Aquella que jamás vería y mucho menos abriría.

Y entonces lloró, lloró ante la belleza del Universo y ante la oscuridad del mismo. Lloró porque sabía que jamás volvería a comer chocolates a escondidas con Anna. Lloró porque jamás volvería a colorear esos libros infantiles con Kristen su pequeña sobrina. Lloró porque Kristoff no le volvería a decir que no se preocupara, que él podía hacerse cargo de su hermana.

Y lloró porque jamás volvería a besar a Hans de esa manera tan pasional como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo.

Lloró y estaba tan mortificada que no se dio cuenta que cada una de sus lágrimas flotaba libremente en la cabina, inclusive su pequeño cuerpo, comenzaba a hacer frío. Y ella tragó saliva, la cantidad de oxígeno disminuía peligrosamente.

Tomo una pequeña parte desprendible de su traje con el emblema de la Gran Nación, lugar creado después de la gran hambruna, y entonces se puso a pensar ¿de verdad valía la pena tanto poder que querían muestra?

-112¿Podrías grabar lo siguiente?

-Claro que sí Capitán

-Soy Elsa Arendelle Capitán del _Marshmallow_ , última tripulante de él y una humana procedente del planeta Tierra, mi muerte inminente se acerca y quiero decirle a mi familia y a mi novio, que nada ni nadie en este Universo les amara más de lo que los amo yo . Y esto es para todos aquellos que me escuchen humanos o no, no represento a ninguna nación ni planeta, yo soy la voz de la humanidad y antes que nada quiero decirles, que ahora ustedes amen, griten sonrían y lloren, ahora que aún siguen vivos, yo aprendí la lección demasiado tarde y la oscuridad será lo que me envuelva a mí. Pero ustedes vivan tanto como estoy deseando hacerlo ahora. No se dejen llevar por el odio y lo que no vale la pena-Termino su improvisado discurso de manera entrecortada.

-Capitán Arendelle, El oxígeno está a punto de extinguirse, lamento añadir que el proceso tomara cerca de unos diez minutos

-Lo sé-susurró ella-, Gracias 112.

Primero sintió su garganta quemarle, sentía la cabeza aturdida y dolía.

Dolía mucho

Afuera hacía frio.

Y luego vino la oscuridad.

Y con ello la paz.

.

.

.

* * *

*El programa de Transbordadores Espaciales de la NASA ya fue retirado

* * *

 **Hola rápido, ya sé que me faltan el 2 y el 3 todavía no los acabo alrato los subo y explico que me pasó D:**

 **Actualización: Hoy poco después de publicar el capítulo tuve un accidente en mi casa, así que prácticamente tengo la pierna morada y adolorida, subiré los capítulos que me faltan antes de acabar el reto. Mientras seguiré con el orden después de este.**

 **Los quiere**

 **Lollipop87**

 **La que se mata en su casa y piensa que se disloco la cadera y peor aún casi siempre esta sola, así que estuvo media hora tirada en el suelo hasta que después de lloriquear pudo arrastrarse hasta su cama :`V, ah y casi mato a mi perro a la hora de caer (Lo siento tenía que ventilarlo por alguna parte)**


	5. Copo 5

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Disney. Yo solo me divierto y torturo haciendo esto**

* * *

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto anti-bloqueo de la página de facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers"**

* * *

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Canon Post Movie, Helsa**

* * *

 **Copos que caen**

 **Copo 5**

 **La vida de Hans**

 _(Drabble Hurt/Confort)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

En sus veintiocho años había pasado por demasiadas cosas en su vida.

Una infancia tormentosa, gracias a las travesuras de sus hermanos. El estigma de ser el menor, siempre le perseguiría desde aquel entonces. Su adolescencia que la había pasado en el mar al servicio naval de Las Islas del Sur, casi moría en varias ocasiones y eso le llenó aún más de experiencia y lecciones de la vida.

Luego estaba el invierno en Arendelle. Su avaricia y sed de poder eran los detonantes por la cual había obrado así, estaba desesperado por demostrarle a sus hermanos que el también era capaz de llevar una nación sobre sus hombros.

Después el desenlace de aquella historia, trabajando como sirviente en su castillo, siendo humillado todos los días, siendo señalado por sus crímenes.

Hasta que, finalmente pudo redimirse con aquellas a las que había herido y pudo su ganar su perdón.

Y algo más.

Se sentía tan feliz como no se había sentido nunca, como solo ella lo hacía sentir. Miró sus orbes zafiro, estaban acuosos pero ella sonreía, ella tenía la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

Además de tener el corazón más bondadoso de todos.

En cuanto el obispo dijo el "Puede besar a la novia" no lo pensó dos veces y saboreó esos finos y refrescantes labios.

Sólo terminaron el beso en cuanto anunciaron a la Reina Elsa de Arendelle y Su consorte el Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ah ¡qué bonitas son las bodas!... Excepto a las que yo voy a las que yo voy soy un asco, y me obligan a bailar y ami no me gusta bailar con personas que me conocen, y peor aún de mi familia**

 **OK aquí va una nota de autor probablemente más larga que el drabble :v**

 **En realidad, no me gustó cómo quedó pero bueno... no, no me gustó soy pésima para el drama.**

 **En cuanto ayer tuve mi actitud de diva, me disculpo por ello aún me duele mucho la pierna pero ya puedo caminar :).**

 **Y con respecto a los dos capítulos que me faltan trataré de no hacerles la historia larga: El domingo tuve un imprevisto que tuve que atender urgentemente y bueno ya no puede escribir el OneShot, después los lunes trabajo y ... bueno trate de escribirlos pero oh sorpresa, se me ocurrió reciclar la idea de un fic que jamás materialicé sobre como pudo haber continuado Frozen para llegar a un cuasi Helsa, pero salió mas largo de lo que tenía planeado... y aún no lo termino.**

 **En cuanto al capítulo 3 estoy terminando de escribirlo y yo creo que a lo mucho demoraré el viernes en subirlo. El 2 prometo subirlo como límite hasta el día 15 del reto. Y otra cosilla, termino el 13 de febrero así que posiblemente haré un bonus por ser 14 y bueno es domingo**

 **Sin más que agregar... este lo siento me puse a revisar mi facebook mientras escribía esto y me olvidé de adonde iba jejejeje (Sip así de distraída soy)**

 **Bueno como sea quiero agradecer a _A Frozen Fan_ esa adorable señorita por sus hermosos reviews... tengo muchas visitas pero solo reviews de ella jajaja como sea no importa, lo importante es que lean (Yo tengo fotos de ustedes mientras duermen OwO... este ahem no, nadie dijo nada de sus conductas de acosadora)**

 **Los leo pronto**

 **Bye! bye!**

 **Olviden lo de arriba ya esta el copo 3 XD todo lo demás que dije sigue así**


	6. Copo 6

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Disney. Yo solo me divierto y torturo haciendo esto**

* * *

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto anti-bloqueo de la página de facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers"**

* * *

 **Advertencias/aclaraciones: Modern AU HELSA**

* * *

 **Copos que caen**

 **Copo 6**

 **Librería**

 _(Viñeta escrita en 5 minutos o menos... hice trampa)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suspiró cansinamente, la librería en la que trabajaba estaba completamente desierta y él podía estar afuera, ¡cielos! era un viernes por la tarde, pero claro después del último incidente que tuvo en una fiesta de fraternidad su padre le había retirado el apoyo económico y solo le pagaba lo estrictamente necesario

Y todo lo demás lo tenía que conseguir él por cuenta propia

Frustrado suspiro otra vez y vio a la única persona además de el en el lugar. La rubia se hallaba acomodando los libros que las personas dejaban botados en otras secciones, era la hija del dueño y ciertamente aunque parecía un ángel a simple vista no se llevaba bien con ella

Porque era reservada fría y se comportaba como todo una reina y por qué era todo lo que buscaba en una chica. Aburrido y sin más que hacer tomo una hoja en blanco hizo una bolita y se la lanzo a la cabeza

La rubia casi saltaba, no tanto por el impacto sino que se hallaba tan ensimismada en sus cosas que aquel impacto la había sacado de su concentración

-Oye idiota- gruño ella, al tiempo que recogía el proyectil y se lo lanzaba de vuelta pero falló rotundamente en la acción de golpearlo.

El solo se limitó a reí

-Calma su majestad-Dijo divertido- la vi tan absorta que por un momento pensé que la tragaría el estante

Ella simplemente bufó

Hans Westegard era odioso y horrible y no entendía como su padre podía tener tanta confianza en él, al grado de que su padre le había comentado casualmente que podrían salir juntos, el solo hecho de recordarlo la hacía ruborizar.

No es que el pelirrojo no fuera guapo, todo lo contrario era probablemente el hombre más atractivo que había visto en la vida

O lo era hasta que abrió la boca, ya había demostrado el ego digno de un monumento

No entendía como es que Anna pudiera ser amiga de ese patán, y que inclusive ella le dijera que ellos dos serían la pareja perfecta. Ella no pensaba lo mismo, él era el chico popular ella era un ratón de biblioteca.

-Madura-Murmuró irritada

-Ay por favor Elsa vele el lado divertido a las cosas una vez ¿Quieres?

-¿Como que le vea el lado divertido a las cosas? estoy acomodando los libros tu no haces nada en todo el maldito día y te pagan-Respondió indignada

-Oye-protestó el-yo cargo las cajas y cosas pesadas que tú no puedes ni siquiera arrastrar

La cara de la rubia enrojeció súbitamente, tenía razón era una blandengue dependía de su padre él o inclusive Anna para aquellas labores.

-¡Eres un tonto!- chillo ella volviendo a acomodar los volúmenes más enojada

Hans bufó, no quería llegar a molestarla, iba a decir algo pero en ese momento un cliente potencial entro a la librería y empezó a mirar los distintos tomos que tenían y cuando paso a lado de Elsa quedo embobado con la belleza de la rubia. Él puso los ojos en blanco

Otro admirador para la rubiecilla

No entendía como es que la chica conseguía tantos hombres que le regalaban cosas y le decían halagos sin cesar mientras ella fría como el hielo los rechazaba rotundamente y ellos aún seguían asediándola no había duda eran masoquistas.

Y él también lo era, de hecho ella era la razón por la que estaba en el lugar trabajando, recordaba haberla visto desde fuera del local y había quedado prendado de sus grandes ojos azules y su cabello platinado que brillaba tan especial a la luz del sol.

Siguió mirando a la jovencita mientras cobraba al chico un libro corriente para su gusto pero de gran fama y este salía no sin antes dedicarle otra mirada a la rubia. Casi mataba al chico con la mirada.

Gruñó, si no hacía nada probablemente seguirían llegando los chicos y algún día ella diría que sí y entonces no habría esperanza para él.

-Oye Elsa-La mencionada hizo ademan de escucharle mas no se molestó en mirarlo, ignorando el hecho soltó sin pensar-¿quieres ir a comer un helado después de trabajar? ¿Tú y… -Tragó saliva, si lo rechazaba perdería toda dignidad y no volvería a pararse por ahí nunca más- yo?

La rubia detuvo su labor totalmente y pudo ver como sus mejillas se tornaban carmín lo vio sin la fiereza de siempre y asintió tímidamente. Sintió el pecho latirle con fuerza y una sonrisa extendiéndosele por el rostro, acción que ella imitó.

Ese solo era el primer paso para que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos dos

.

.

.

* * *

 **Una Elsa tsundere... vaya novedad en mí XD**

 **Bueno traigo el copo 6, hice trampa fue en quince minutos y edite y corregí en veinte :v... soy lenta. Me voy a dormir y hacer algo de labores domesticas**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Bye! bye!**


	7. Copo 7

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Disney. Yo solo me divierto y torturo haciendo esto**

* * *

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto anti-bloqueo de la página de facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers"**

* * *

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** Personajes Disney Multicrossover, AU Moderno, HELSA.

* * *

 **Copo 7**

 **Bromas**

 _(OS basado en uno delos 5 sentidos)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rapunzel caminaba de un lado al otro, revisó su reloj de muñeca, el pequeño camaleón verde tenía su pequeña patita casi apuntando en el número seis mientras que la más larga estaba entre el once y doce. Respiro profundo, debía tranquilizarse, había citado a todo a las seis de la tarde.

Pudo reconocer una cabellera rojiza y alborotada en el final de la calle, sonrió al menos no esperaría a los demás solas. Cuando Mérida Dunbroch estaba a una distancia apropiada Rapunzel alzó su mano emocionada a modo de saludo. La pelirroja correspondió el gesto aunque no de manera tan animada como ella.

-¡Hola!-Exclamó feliz al tenerla frente así-No lo tomes a mal pero no pensé que fueras de las que llegan temprano.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.-No, lo soy, pero mis hermanos estaban haciendo demasiado escándalo en casa y hui de ahí, ¿Quién más vendrá?-Preguntó la chica bajando la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y abrió la mochila dejando ver una gran cantidad de comida chatarra-Traje bocadillos, puedes tomar uno si gustas.

La morena vio entre los múltiples colores chillantes que se presentaban ante ella y extrajo uno de papas fritas.

-Pues también invite a Flynn –Dijo mientras abría aquel paquete

-Eso significa que Hans también-Dijo la pelirroja tomando una de las papas-Creo que tienes que conseguirle novia al mejor amigo de tu novio-Dio un pequeño mordisco

La de cabello corto soltó una risa seca

-Por eso es nuestra otra invitada, Anna-Dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué no es muy joven? Tiene como trece-Preguntó extrañada Mérida

Anna, era parte de una familia que se había mudado ahí hacía ya un par de meses, era extrovertida y de buen corazón. Solía hablar muy seguido con ellas cuando estaban en el jardín o incluso la castaña, más atrevida que nadie la había invitado a ver unas películas en casa. Ella le caía bien, no había salido corriendo como la mayoría de la gente cuando se mostraba ruda sin querer con los desconocidos.

-Eh, no-Respondió la castaña tomando otra papa-Anna no podía venir sola y Elsa la va acompañar hoy.

¡Maldición! Anna le podía caer muy bien porque su personalidad no tenía nada que ver con su hermana mayor, Elsa era la perfección a los ojos de todos los adultos. Era inteligente, reservada y tan elegante que cuando caminaba a su lado ella parecía un gorila y sabía eso gracias a su madre, quien le decía que así lucía una verdadera señorita.

Mérida la veía y se preguntaba como una paliducha y flaquísima chica era considerada como algo perfecto, a su parecer parecía un fantasma y siempre tenía ese horrible gesto en su rostro de ser superior a los demás.

Ahora que lo pensaba tal vez ese era el único punto en común que podía tener con el engreído pelirrojo.

Y hablando del Rey de los idiotas. El sonido del flamante auto del pelirrojo llamo la atención de las adolescentes.

-¡Hey preciosa!-Gritó Flynn casi saliéndose del auto que aún estaba en movimiento. En cuanto se detuvo el castaño fue lanzado hacia afuera, cayo de bruces y se incorporó de inmediato-¡Que mierda! Viejo casi destrozas mi cara

Las carcajadas del pelirrojo que aún seguía en el auto no se hicieron esperar. Rapunzel fue en auxilio de su novio y Mérida solo tomo una golosina de su mochila con indiferencia.

No era nada raro que esos dos se llevaran tan pesado. Hans salió aun con una cara divertida.

-Eso te pasa por poner los pies en el asiento de mi auto-Dijo el pelirrojo arrogantemente. El castaño estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él si no hubiese sido retenido por su novia

-Vaya se ve que ya se divierten sin nosotras-Una vocecilla irrumpió el ambiente, Anna venía demasiado animada y era seguida por Elsa que no compartía su actitud, parecía que preferiría ser torturada antes de estar en ese lugar.-¡Hola chicos!... Elsa di hola-Su hermana le dio un codazo a la chica

-¿Eh? Ah sí, Hola-Dijo escuetamente

Hans al ver a la rubia prácticamente adoptó una postura menos infantil, mientras soltaba un suspiro. Mérida se riñó mentalmente, ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Podía tener mucho material para molestarlo a partir de ahora.

-¡Anna! ¡Elsa! Hola me alegra que vinieran-Dijo la chica de cabello corto-Bien ya estamos todos, ¡que empiece la noche de cuentos de terror en la antigua casa de la loca Gothel!-Exclamo señalando la casa frente a ellos como modelo promocionando algo,

-Pensé que Gothel es tu tía-Musitó Mérida

-Seh bueno algo así. Pero está loca-Alargo la o-Por eso esta en el sanatorio mental, mis papás tienen un juego de llaves para venir a revisar la casa de vez en cuando, pero bueno eso todos ustedes ya lo saben

-¿Cuentos de terror? Eso es estúpido e infantil-Bufó Hans

-No lo es-Peleo la castaña-Estaba leyendo en un libro acerca de una tradición japonesa donde las personas se reunían al atardecer a contar cien historias de terror, dicen que cuando terminas se aparece un espíritu que puede volver las historias realidad (1). Me pareció interesante y quiero intentarlo-Hablo atropellando las palabras de la emoción

-¡Yo quiero intentar!-Exclamo la más joven

-Si ¿Por qué no?-Mérida iba por su tercer dulce- Si con esto un espíritu me lleva ya no tendré que seguir metiéndome a concursos de belleza por insistencia de mamá

-Oh vamos amigo-Habló el castaño-o ¿será que tienes miedo?- Agrego divertido

-Claro que no-Respondió el pelirrojo a la provocación-Hagamos esta estúpida cosa aunque me muera de aburrimiento.

Dicho esto se acercó a grandes zancadas a la casa seguido por los demás excepto por las hermanas, Anna vio a su hermana mayor con duda

-¡Vamos Elsa será divertido!-Dijo tomando su brazo y arrastrándola hacia el pórtico.

La rubia no dijo nada, pero a diferencia de lo que todos pensaban era bastante tímida por eso había construido esos muros de frialdad a su alrededor, desde pequeña se le dificultaba socializar y a decir verdad la mudanza no le había sentado nada bien, por eso le incomodaba un poco que ella fuera el añadido en una reunión de sus compañeros de clase cuando la invitada era Anna. Además no le gustaban para nada las historias del terror. Sin embargo su madre, estaba muy feliz de que al fin hiciera algo con chicos de su edad y había dado su permiso de quedarse en aquella casa que lucía ya algo deteriorada

Inhalo profundamente cuando ingresó.

Dentro todos los muebles estaban cubiertos, pero curiosamente no había tanto polvo ahí, y cuando entraron en lo que supuso la rubia era la sala los muebles estaban destapados e inclusive habían unas revistas de moda apiladas en el suelo, la televisión algo vieja estaba conectada a una consola de videojuegos y había un mini refrigerador enchufado cerca.

-¡Wow!-Exclamó la pelirroja-¿Este era el lugar que nos comentaste-?

-Sí, -Dijo la castaña orgullosa-Hace un par de años los niños se asustaban mucho porque por las ventanas podían ver maniquís y pensaban que vendrían por ellos en la noche, así que para que eso dejase de pasar le pedí a mama chance de hacer de este un punto de reunión.

-¿Oigan y al menos se saben suficientes historias de terror?-Pregunto la de cabello alborotado

-Oh, no hay problema, leí en internet que hay un ritual más simplificado, dependiendo de cuantas personas hayan cada una tiene que contar una historia, necesitaremos seis velas-Decía la castaña mientras movía las cosas de en medio de la sala con ayuda de su novio-… ¿Ehm Elsa? ¿Podrías ir por ellas? Están arriba en el cuarto de la derecha, Hans acompáñala

-¿Por qué yo?-Dijo el mencionado con el ceño fruncido

-Porque si no lo haces le diré a Mérida que nos enseñe algunas llaves de lucha grecorromana contigo.

La pelirroja lo miró divertida y este se levantó en automático, él era atlético, pero ella había llegado a ser la capitana del club de la escuela superando a tipos mucho más enormes y voluminosos que ella.

Elsa lo espero en silencio y ambos subieron la escalera de madera que crujía suavemente. La rubia suspiro como si necesitase más ambiente previo para las historias de terror. Arriba estaba oscuro y el pelirrojo palpo el interruptor y lo presiono sin que funcionase, una, dos, tres veces más.

-Punzie, la luz no enciende-Gritó

-Sí, solo funciona la electricidad de la planta baja –Gritó de vuelta la chica.

La rubia suspiro y saco su teléfono para utilizarlo a modo de lámpara, sus nervios estaban aumentando y más con el pelirrojo cerca. El chico era condenadamente apuesto y tenía unos ojos encantadores, pero también era muy popular y no pensaba que él se fuera a fijar en ella. Él, ignorante a lo que pasaba con su compañera y queriendo efectuar la tarea rápidamente porque no tenía idea de cómo entablar una plática con ella se dirigió a la habitación indicada y abrió la puerta

Ambos quedaron pasmados con lo que la luz del móvil alcanzaba a mostrar.

-Vaya que esa mujer estaba loca-Murmuró el

Delante de ellos un altar empolvado con distintas imágenes y velas apagadas estaba en la habitación, Elsa reconocía unas figuras católicas y también algunas otras de la santería. No le extraño para nada ver entre ellas una imagen de _Changó (2)._

-¿Y esto que es? ¿Brujería?-Dijo él tomando una de las estatuillas de cerámica

-No, es santería-Dijo la rubia adentrándose a la habitación igual que el- ¿Por esto está en un manicomio?

-No, empezó a creer que Rapunzel era la hija que había perdido y ella asustada dejo de visitarla, un día la secuestro y la encadeno en una cama-Respondió el pelirrojo-Pero si te soy sincero a mí me asustaba desde niño

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno tenía algo que me recordaba a las brujas de los cuentos de mis hermanos, tal vez porque siempre olía a incienso o que se yo-Dijo el dejando la imagen en su lugar

-¿Y a ella no le importa regresar aquí?-pregunto Elsa, con lo que le había contado el chico empezaba sentir escalofríos. Además si mal no recordaba habían mencionado a maniquís, la casa si bien lucia igual que las demás del vecindario ahora se le antojaba terriblemente tétrica.

-No, su tía está recluida ¿Por qué debería?-Hans miró a la chica, sorprendentemente estaba hablando más de los esperado, celebro mentalmente, aunque su conversación solo concerniera entorno a la loca anciana que vivía en el vecindario, que además de coleccionar maniquís y muñecos de porcelana practicaba la santería, recordaba escuchar algo con respecto a eso pero no recordaba exactamente qué.

Hubo un silencio incomodo después

-Bueno supongo que Rapunzel se refería a estas velas-Dijo ella queriendo ver otra vez un cuarto iluminado.

El pelirrojo asintió y tomo cuatro de las muchas velas que había ahí, dos en cada mano, mientras que la rubia tomo las restantes. Al girarse ambos pudieron ver que la puerta estaba cerrada. Elsa soltó un jadeo pequeño y Hans solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño. Estaba seguro de que Elsa la había dejado abierta. Malabareando con las cosas que traían en las manos giro el picaporte.

Cerrado. Maldita sea, golpeo la puerta fuertemente. Pero solo escucho las risas de las chicas

-Déjenos Salir ¡Maldita sea!-Gruño el

-No-escucho del otro lado a Flynn divertido

-Jodéte idiota cuántos años tienes ¿cinco?

.Si.-Respondió su amigo muerto de la risa.

-Bueno chicos ahí les encargamos en lo que jugamos y les doy un fatality a todos estos perdedores-canturreo Mérida divertida

-Anna abre-Suplico Elsa a su lado

-Ay Elsa socializa un poquito-Dijo la voz infantil de su hermana-Es algo así como siete minutos en el paraíso-Dijo divertida

-Muy cierto-Esta vez fue Rapunzel quien hablo-Bueno los dejamos chicos.

La pareja escuchó los pasos de sus compañeros alejarse.

El pelirrojo soltó una maldición mientras pateaba la puerta, y la rubia estaba en shock, ¿En serio había mencionado aquel dichoso juego? Jamás lo había jugado pero aun así sabía en qué consistía, y su timidez la llevo a nunca jugar aquel juego. Sus pómulos se tornaban rosas, al solo imaginarse que estaba en la habitación sola con un chico. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Fue hacia la única ventana que estaba en el cuarto y era cubierta con papel periódico, lo único que iluminaba era su celular y veía como la batería se acababa peligrosamente, su cargador estaba en el bolso de Anna. Decidió guardarlo y quedarse a oscuras, su madre solía llamar y Anna no escuchaba nunca su teléfono.

Hans al darse cuenta que ahora estaban en penumbras, dejo de tratar de abrir la puerta.

-¿Elsa?- Aún estaba a ahí eso era obvio pero la pregunta salió en automático.

\- Aquí estoy-Respondió suavemente la blonda

Tal vez debía de estar asustada, ciertamente a él le incomodaba la oscuridad, le recordaba cuando sus hermanos mayores lo encerraban en el armario, sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo. Y se dirigió hacia la voz de la chica.

-Disculpa que ellos hagan esto, solemos llevarnos algo… pesado-Ni siquiera sabía porque pedía disculpas, pero algo le dijo que ella tal vez se sentiría mejor con eso.

-Pues no es muy divertido-Dijo ella molesta

-Lo sé, bueno cuando tú haces la broma sí que lo es-Dijo divertido

Silencio.

-Bueno quizás no tanto si te pones a pensarlo

Nuevamente silencio

-¿Tanto te desagrado?-Preguntó incomodo ante la falta de conversación

-¿Eh?...-Sonaba confundida-No es eso

-OK, entonces tal vez no te desagrado pero definitivamente tiene que ver algo que no te guste del mundo exterior-Si se iban a quedar solos por quien sabe cuánto tiempo él podía indagar más en la vida de la rubia y su total aislamiento para con los demás.

Ella frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué pensaba eso? De acuerdo no le hablaba a nadie en la escuela pero eso no quería decir que los demás le desagradaran.

-No es eso

-¿No?-Preguntó divertido, parecía que la oscuridad le ayudaba a hablar más con la chica y además así ella no notaria la sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

-Bueno es que… yo…-Aun en las penumbras le costaba hablar abiertamente con alguien

-¿Eres tímida?-Preguntó suavemente

La escuchó suspirar

-Tomare eso como un si-Dijo tranquilamente.

-Todos piensan que soy fría ¿cierto?

-Siendo sinceros, si-Esbozó una sonrisa ligera y reconfortante aunque ella no lo viera-Pero aquí entre nos, lo tímida te va-Extendió una mano hacia lo que creía era su hombro.

Ella soltó un grito.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!-Dijo sobresaltado.- ¿Estas bien?

-No… es que ¿Qué es lo que querías tocar?-Preguntó levemente ofendida

-Tu hombro-Dijo confundido-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Eso… eso no era mi hombro-Dijo avergonzada

-¿Cómo?-Pero inmediatamente lo proceso-oh ¡lo siento mucho!, en serio te lo juro, quería tocar tu hombro, no pienses que soy un pervertido ni nada por el estilo-Dijo sonrojado en la oscuridad.

De repente una risa cantarina brotó de los labios de ella, en realidad la situación era ridícula. Él también comenzó a reírse.

El sonido de alguien quitándole el seguro a la puerta los interrumpió, Hans escuchó a la rubia levantarse pero le tomo la muñeca, acertando esta vez en el objetivo

-¿Elsa?

-¿Si?

-¿Irías conmigo al baile de primavera?-Eso había sido repentino, por lo general las chicas estaban formadas para acompañarle, jamás se lo había pedido a nadie con quien tuviera el temor de ser rechazado.

La chica sintió sus mejillas calientes.

-Si

Él sonrió suavemente y la libero, ambos caminaron hacia la puerta. Pero ella se detuvo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

No respondió vio la luz de su teléfono encenderse de repente y deslumbrándolo puesto que sus pupilas ya se habían acostumbrado a las penumbras y antes de poder ajustar su vista sintió los suaves labios de ella en su mejilla, sin embargo tan rápido como hicieron contacto con su piel se alejaron.

-Este... Anna dijo que serían como Siete minutos en el paraíso-Dijo nerviosa y enseguida abrió escabulléndose.

El sólo llevó la mano a esa zona con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

.

.

.

* * *

(1) La tradición a la que se refiere Rapunzel es conocida como Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai (百物語怪談会), o Reunión de 100 Cuentos Extraños. 100 velas eran colocadas en círculo, y cada uno de los jugadores debía contar una historia macabra, comúnmente una historia de su villa local, o quizá alguna experiencia más personal. Según acababa cada historia, el cuentista apagaría una vela, la luz decayendo lentamente según la tensión iba en aumento.

El espíritu que menciona que hacía las historias realidad es Aoandaon.

(2) Changó es una gran figura divina en la santería. Vendría siendo lo que en la religión católica es Santa Bárbara. Ambos son representantes de los rayos, pero también me acabo de enterar que es el paralelo de San Marcos.

* * *

 **¡Tengo hambre! ... En serio**

 **Me retrase dos semanas ._. , lo siento el viernes de hace dos semanas fui al Museo de Arte Popular (Los que vivan cerca de la Ciudad de México les recomiendo ir, y los que no, si tienen oportunidad de ir alguna vez ¡hagánlo!). Y aprovechando mi hermano de que vino de visita (él hace servicio social en otro estado), me acompañó y cuando voy con él al centro doy por perdido el día XD. So, esa semana fue familiar... demasiado.** **Luego enfermé horriblemente, odio tener gripa, mi nariz se irrita rápidamente y no pude hablar por dos días D:**

 **¡Pero he vuelto! ¡Muajajaja!**

 **Bien esto ya estaba casi terminado para el viernes. Pero no se pudo terminar, entre la tarea y todo lo que les acabo de contar. Así que henos aquí otro viernes jaja.**

 **En cuanto al OS lo admito, solo quería una excusa para dejar a esos dos encerrados, y que Hans le tocara una bubi... por accidente (?). Realmente no quedó como quería pero hice lo mejor que pude *Lolli hace pucheros. Pero no me gusto el final... así que tal vez si me animó haga otro One shot terminando la historia, tal vez.**

 **El de mañana es un pequeño drabble para Olaf :3 ... eso si fue muy lindo de escribir (Si, ya esta pero tienen que esperar u-u).**

 **En otras noticias, mi conejo necesita una cepillada y no encuentro su cepillo ... bueno ya en serio, me descargué una aplicación para escribir en mi celular (Eso es toda una hazaña si supieran mi relación con los celulares. Los cuatro meses que estuve sin uno antes de que me dieran el que traigo ahora fueron los mas felices de mi vida).**

 **Creo que eso es todo, si alguien leyó hasta aquí agradezco mucho.**

 **Bye! Bye!**


	8. Copo 8

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Disney. Yo solo me divierto y torturo haciendo esto**

* * *

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto anti-bloqueo de la página de facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers"**

* * *

 **Advertencias/aclaraciones:** Canon, In Movie

* * *

 **Copos que caen**

 **Copo 8**

El adora los abrazos.

 _(Invierno)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Qué linda se veía Elsa cuando sonreía. ¿Por qué cantaba? Daba igual tenía una voz muy bonita. No la quiso interrumpir, estaba usando sus poderes para construir algo ¿qué? Un castillo, un castillo de hielo ¿Por qué alguien construiría un castillo en una montaña tan alta y sola?

Un momento ¿era muy alto o no?

Se asomó, era muy alto. Quiso regresar al castillo que ya estaba terminando de hacer su creadora, pero uno de sus pies o más bien una de sus patas de nieve no se sujetó bien.

Le dio pánico el caer pero para su sorpresa no le dolió vio su cuerpo con sus pies y sus brazos correr en círculos se concentró en que su cuerpo fuera hacia él, no se podía quedar en la nieve todo el día. Se colocó su cabeza en su cuerpo, y antes de decidir a donde ir escuchó un tintineo,

La curiosidad le ganó y fue hacía allí.

-No imagine que el invierno fuera tan… maravilloso-Escuchó una voz.

-Sí, de verdad es hermoso ¿no lo creen?-Coincidió él con quien fuera que estuviera hablando. Miró todo el lugar, las gotas de rocío congeladas, además parecía que caía una sacada que parecía haber sido detenida en el tiempo-Pero es tan blanco-El blanco no estaba mal, pero- ¡le hace falta algo de color!-Si, así se vería mejor-Se ocurre un poco de carmesí, turquesa o tal vez amarillo-¿Amarillo?-No, de ese no. Nieve y amarillo-Sacudió la cabeza-¡Qué asco!-Ahí estaban una chica con atuendos rosados, un tipo gigante de ropas oscuras y un reno- ¿No es verdad?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Este... *Huye, y choca con una puerta**

 **No subí esto antes porque te nía la esperanza de acabar el copo 2 ... pero no jaja (Esa es una risa nerviosa).**

 **Bueno, como sea, me encantó escribir este Drabble... adoro a Olaf, así que obvio tenía que tener su propia sección aquí.**

 **Y entre otras cosas hoy acaban de subir varias Helsa fickers nuevos caps! Soy feliz, espero poder leerlos mañanay dejarles mi review con su divagación apropiada :v**

 **Bye! bye!**


	9. Copo 9

**ANUNCIOS IMPORTANTES AL FINAL :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Frozen y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Disney. Yo solo me divierto y torturo haciendo esto**

* * *

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto anti-bloqueo de la página de facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers"**

* * *

 **Copos que caen**

 **Copo 9**

 **Los veranos son lo mejor**

(Verano)

.

.

.

Para ella no había mejor fecha que el verano, nada como sentir el sol bañando tu rostro y usar ropas ligeras debido al calor, si, en definitiva no había mejor estación que esa. Le encantaba el invierno y la nieve y todo eso, pero le gustaban más las bebidas refrescantes y la actividad en Arendelle.

Le gustaba además porque en verano era cuando había reparado la relación con Elsa, cuando ella había decidido abrir las puertas, cuando ya, jamás habría secretos entre ellas.

Y además era la época en la que Kristoff iba más seguido a las montañas y ella lo acompañaba, no sabía cómo ni porque pero jamás se había sentido mejor que cuando estaba a su lado era como el hecho de tirarte a un precipicio con la total seguridad de que alguien tomaría tu pie para que no cayeras. Él la protegía, y también la hacía entrar en razón, y a pesar de todas sus locuras él estaría ahí compartiéndolas con ella, con ese semblante gruñón que detestaba y amaba al mismo tiempo.

Si, en definitiva el verano era lo máximo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Anuncios... buenas noticias, buenas noticias... creo**

 **Hola lectores. Aprovecho esto para anunciarles que,**

 **-Tengo un oneshot para el 29 de febrero (los años bisiestos son geniales), en realidad era la sorpresa para San Valentín jajajaja.**

 **-Inesperado reanudará su ritmo a partir del 1 de marzo y se publicará todos los martes.**

 **-A la hora de realizar el reto hubieron ideas que no tome por distintas razones, so... tal vez haga mi sección de OneShots, Viñetas y Drabbles Helsa.**

 **-A algunas he prometido dibujos, pues bueno reactive mi cuenta en DA así que estarán ahí por lo mucho hasta mayo (soy realista y no es el único fandom para el que dibujo, tengo reto anual en otro :v y lo debi empezar en enero), por mientras si quieren pueden darse la vuelta (No he subido nada de Frozen XD) para que vean mi estilo, también he estado trabajando por hacer dibujos al estilo original de las películas (Inesperado tiene portada que yo misma hice, pero si alguien quiere ver la imagen completa esta en tumblr en el tagged Helsa, soy Chikaalien en algunos sitios). Mis cuentas están en mi perfil, además si alguien quiere saber como me veo en persona pueden buscar mi canal de youtube (tengo dos) Anick Aleih, ahí hay un video con mi persona si las cosas van bien subiré mas.**

 **-Mañana pongan atención al OneShot, mis lunes apestan así que no haré el "todo lo que pasó en tu día+fantasía", pero todo empezó a partir de algo que hice hoy. La historia esta tomada de un proyecto que no sé si haré en un futro como fancomic, pero sería bueno hacerlo.**

 **-Hay un proyecto que tiene que ver con fancomic que llevaré acabo (este año espero) con temática de super héroes pero un multicrossover, de hecho Inesperado esta siendo la prueba de como puedo manejar a los personajes.**

 **Fin de los anuncios *Lolli se desmaya**


	10. Copo 10

**Esto quedó.. raro.**

 **Disclaimer: Frozen y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Disney. Yo solo me divierto y torturo haciendo esto... ah y también otros personajes que puedan reconocer**

* * *

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto anti-bloqueo de la página de facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers"**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** AU de fantasía, personajes muticrossover de Rise of The Guardians y How to Train Your Dragon, y menciones implícitas de otros

* * *

 **Copos que caen**

 **Copo 10**

 **La historia de Los Seis Reinos**

 _(Todo lo que pasó en tu día + Fantasía... Sólo hice lo último)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suspiró mientras daba otra puntada, hacía eso cuando se aburría, a diferencia de sus hermanos menores ella no vivía la vida tan al "límite" como ellos, extendió la prenda, a simple vista parecía algo con algodón, pero de cerca podías apreciar los copos de nieve que conformaban el manto, inclusive los tonos azules del hielo fino que ella utilizaba como hilo. Sin querer se picó el dedo con la aguja de cristal, por acto reflejo llevo su índice a su boca, gracias a su aliento helado se sintió aliviada.

-Elsa pst Elsa-Escuchó a alguien desde su balcón. Reconocía esa voz, volteó a ver a su hermano menor.

-¿Qué quieres Jack?-Preguntó, cuando el entraba por ahí y no por la puerta significaba que se escondía de sus padres.

-¿Yo? Nada.-Soltó una risa nerviosa-Pero si papá viene a preguntar yo estuve aquí todo el tiempo ayudándote a… ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy bordando-Dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos-¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada-Dijo con una sonrisa que decía todo lo contrario.-Digamos que estaba jugando en las Montañas Altas y por accidente invoque una corriente de aire más fuerte de la necesaria.-Dijo jugando con su cayado.

La rubia enarcó sus cejas.

-En pocas palabras provocaste otra avalancha, bueno como sea, ve arreglarlo y ya-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No entiendes Elsa, mis corrientes no pudieron levantar toda la nieve… aunque tal vez bueno, tu eres más experta con eso-Dijo rascándose la nuca

-No iré a descongelar tu desastre-Dijo rápidamente-¿Sabes cuánto me tomaría llegar en trineo?

-Podríamos volar con ayuda del viento-Dijo el chico de cabello blanco.

-Sabes que no domino las corrientes y tú vuelas como si no tuvieras aprecio por la vida-Exclamó la joven rubia.

Antes de que siguieran con su pequeña discusión la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un hombre corpulento con barba gris y cabello largo, al igual que los dos jóvenes vestía en tonos fríos y compartía el color azul de sus ojos*.

-¡Abuelo!-Exclamaron al unísono

-Tu-El hombre señalo a Jack-¿Estuviste en las Montañas Altas?-Se acercó hasta el chico amenazadoramente.

-¿Yo? Jaja no ¡claro que no!... he estado con Elsa todo el día ¿verdad hermana?-Dijo tratando de sonar normal.

La rubia no dijo nada y continuó con su labor.

-Jack-Dijo su abuelo tranquilamente-Te subirás al trineo y arreglaras ese desastre incluso con una pala si es necesario.

-No, por favor-Gimió el chico mientras era tomado por su abrigo azul oscuro y arrastrado hacia afuera de la habitación

-Hola abuelo, hola Jack-Escucho la voz de su hermana Anna-Hola Elsa- dijo la joven entrando con tranquilidad a la recamara de ella, tenía un abrigo de piel banca y podía ver la falda del vestido magenta, su cabello blanquecino terminaba en tonos rojizos.

Dejó su bordado a un lado, sospechaba que no lo terminaría ese día.

* * *

Entró al comedor con tranquilidad, al igual que todo el castillo el comedor estaba hecho de hielo, totalmente cómodo para cualquiera de los nativos, incluida su familia real. Para los extranjeros no era tan fácil, en especial para la gente de Fuego y los habitantes de Flora.

Miró a sus padres en cada extremo, en uno de los laterales los gemelos Jamie y Jane* los menores de la familia real. Su cabello castaño cenizo bailaba y se movía al compás de sus movimientos infantiles. Jack estaba a su lado refunfuñando su suerte y totalmente desaliñado, aunque lo último no era raro en el príncipe, del otro lado su abuelo comiendo alegremente, junto a él Anna y lado de ella su asiento vacío esperándola.

-Bien ya que estamos todos puedo informarles algo muy importante.-Dijo su padre seriamente.

Todos le pusieron atención.

-Ustedes saben muy bien lo importante que es para los seis reinos mantener un equilibrio de poder y territorio entres todos-Recibió un asentimiento por parte de todos, inclusive de los más jóvenes.-Pues bien, al igual que cada seis años, se realizará la renovación del firmado del paz entre los reinos.

-Eso qué significa papá-Preguntó Jaime el príncipe más joven.

-Significa que tienes que preparar ropa ligera-Canturreo Anna emocionada

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó la gemela.

-Esas reuniones son para que los herederos se relacionen con otros reinos-dijo Jack masticando su comida y siendo aprendido inmediatamente por la reina.

-¿Habrá dragones que escupan fuego?-Preguntó el menor emocionado.

-Sí, además el hijo del lord de fuego tiene un Furia Nocturna. Y habrá hadas de distintos talentos-Anna miro a su hermanita sabiendo que a esta le fascinaría la idea.

-Cuando se realizó la renovación pasada ustedes eran muy pequeños-Dijo la reina-pero es una celebración muy importante y divertida, inclusive la mejor amiga de Elsa acudirá.

La mencionada levanto la mirada de su comida y sonrío levemente. También estaba emocionada, aunque no era tan obvia como sus hermanos, además tendría que repasar sus lecciones acerca de los reinos extranjeros.

-¿La chica que trajo los dragones de Hielo?-Preguntó Jamie.

Elsa sonrió. Aunque también recordó que le había prometido que aprendería a entrenar el Pesadilla Voladora*, el único dragón que podía soportar la temperatura de su reino, pero ni siquiera se había acercado a la criatura, no estaba familiarizada con dragones y le asustaba que algo malo pudiera pasar.

-Es Astrid, es una gran guerrera y entrenadora draconiana.-Comentó orgullosa-También está comprometida con Hiccup, hijo del lord del fuego.

Los pequeños exclamaron sorprendidos, en realidad no era raro que hubiera una relación entre reinos opuestos, al contrario eran complementarios y solían llevarse a la perfección, en especial con la rubia nativa del reino de Fuego, era un fuerte guerrera y muy competitiva, algo que ella jamás sería pero que admiraba en ella, solían platicar al menos una vez a la semana de noche. Le alegraría mucho volver a verla y quizás que ella misma le diese consejos para el dragón que le había obsequiado.

La comida transcurrió con preguntas de los gemelos acerca de los otros nativos y sus habilidades. Jamie dijo que le pediría a la gente del Fuego que le mostrarán como manejaban el fuego tan inexistente en su hogar. Y Jane le diría a la princesa de Resplandor que le cantara y enseñara su cabello.

* * *

Era tarde y la aurora boreal ya hacia su aparición. Mañana estaría en compañía de Anna y Jack recibiendo un repaso general de leyes y costumbres planetarias. Para adelantar y matar tiempo tomó uno de los primeros libros que había tenido en su vida. Las pastas en hielo y con un relieve en oro y plata que era en realidad un mapa del planeta que habitaban. Lo abrió, no había páginas solo el interior de las pastas y vio como era señalada su ubicación en el mapa por una pequeña luz blanca, lo presionó y una luz blanca salió de ahí, proyectando distintas escenas de su hogar, una voz proveniente del libro comenzó a hablar.

 _El sexto reino es el invierno eterno su primer habitante nació de una estalagmita de hielo y con el mismo dio vida a su nación. Los habitantes se caracterizan por una total inmunidad a la temperatura del lugar y un dominio en distintos grados del invierno por medio de talismanes mágicos, a excepción de los líderes y herederos, quienes pueden manipular el invierno sin necesidad de estos._

Se desplazó ligeramente hacia abajo y a la izquierda.

 _El cuarto reino, fauna es fundado por aquel oso que se volvió hombre y dio a sus hermanos el don de también hacerlo. Está habitado por personas metamorfas capaces de hablar con animales, la única limitación para no líderes o herederos es la conversión en distintos animales._

Suspiro y se posó en la derecha de fauna.

 _Tinieblas el quinto reino fue creado por el Humo Errante, buscando dejar de estar sólo creo a sus propios hombres y les dio la habilidad de volverse humo como el, así como habilidades psíquicas innatas. Los herederos originales fueron terminados en la gran guerra, los líderes actuales siguen siendo descendientes del Humo Errante, pero no conservan muchas características de sus ancestros, el don de la intromisión de sueños se extinguió con el último príncipe legítimo. Otra de las habilidades es la hipnosis, presente únicamente en el legado de líderes actuales._

Siguió leyendo, tinieblas no era el único que había perdido a sus herederos legítimos.

 _El tercero en los reinos es flora. Perdió a todas las familias herederos en la gran guerra. Los líderes son elegidos por medio de distintas pruebas impuestos por Fauna el reino hermano de este. La habilidad de estos habitantes es la capacidad de hacer florecer cualquier planta al ritmo que deseen_

Colocó su índice en el segundo reino.

 _El segundo reino, Resplandor, su primer habitante nació de la Flor hija del Sol, son reconocidos por sus habilidades curativas y por tener una vida más longeva que la de los demás reinos, la familia heredera cuenta con la habilidad de sanar con tan solo entonar la canción de su madre Flor, llegando inclusive a resucitar a los muertos._

Finalmente el primer reino.

 _El reino del fuego, el primero de todos fue fundado por el Dios Dragón, el vio el potencial de los hombre y les dio una inmunidad a las altas temperaturas, les enseñó a usar el fuego como una herramienta y no como una amenaza. Las personas de fuego, pueden manipular elemento al igual que el reino hermano de Invierno por medio talismanes, a excepción de los herederos._

 _Lo más importante de los nativos del fuego es que es el reino más basto y avanzado tecnológicamente, además de que son hábiles de aprender las habilidades de los demás reinos, inclusive las de invierno, esto sólo es una leyenda originada en la Gran Guerra_

-Elsa ¿Qué haces?-La dulce voz de la más pequeña de las princesas la sacó de su estudio.

Le sonriso suavemente, y la invitó a pasar, cuando la niña estaba más cerca ella le enseño el libro.

-¡Yo tengo ese libro también!-Exclamó, la rubia no pudo contener una risa, todos debían de tener uno, al menos en la familia Heredera.

-Sí, supongo ¿No vas a dormir todavía Jane?

La pequeña negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se subió a la cama de la mayor.

-Oye Elsa, ¿me cuentas la historia de la Gran Guerra?-Pidió uniendo sus manos-Por favor.

-Jane esa historia es bien sabida por todos

-¿Cuál historia?-Preguntó Anna asomándose por la puerta entreabierta

-La de la Gran Guerra-Contesto la castaña

-¡Yo quiero oírla!-Dijo entrando completamente-Elsa la cuenta mejor que nadie.

Elsa suspiró derrotada.

- _Hace mucho tiempo-_ Comenzó a relatar- _En el reino de Invierno una reina llegó al poder, pero, esta mujer tenía el corazón congelado y no buscaba el equilibrio con todos los demás reinos, no, ella quería todo, desde los hombres de hielo de las Montañas Altas hasta los dragones más fiero de las Cavernas de Fuego…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ***** North o Santa Claus de Rise of The Guardians

*Jamie es el niño que cree en Jack Frost en Rise of the Guardians, guarda un gran parecido con la hermana de Jack de quién no se sabe su nombre, yo le puse Jane.

*Pesadilla Voladora es un dragón que aparece en la serie Defensores de Berk, lanza una especie de sustancia que deja paralizadas a las personas y sienten frío después, además brillan en la oscuridad debido a un alga que comen.

* * *

 ***Lolli se asoma desde un fuerte de almohadas**

 **¡Hola!... Lo siento, ayer, estuve trabajando como loca y no me fue posible terminar la historia.**

 **En el primer caso lo único que tuvo que ver con mi día (domingo) fue que estaba bordando :`v.**

 **Antes que nada tengo que aclarar algo esto es como un Side Story del proyecto que tengo en mente, Elsa será sólo un personaje secundario en la historia, Jack, Astrid y otros personajes serán quienes tengan mayor protagonismo.** **Y hablando de Astrid, me gusta mucho relacionar a Elsa con la pareja Hiccstrid y no se por qué jajaja, de hecho en una de las ideas iniciales las rubiecitas mantendrían una conversación y Astrid mencionaría a cierto pelirrojo. haciendo enojar a Elsa.**

 **En cuanto los reinos, unos quedaron muy obvios quienes los reinaban y otros no (espero), también menciono a las hadas y si, me refiero alas chicas que acompañan a Tinkerbell, de hecho he visto todas las películas de esta hadita y me sé los nombres y todo eso XD, así que es obvio que las incluiré en otras historias.**

 **Y aquí entre nos todo lo que está en cursivas es el prólogo y hay un obvio guiño a la Reina de las Nieves.**

 **Bye!**

 **...**

 **PD.:Mañana subo una viñeta con un intento de Lime**


	11. Copo 11

**Frozen no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Copo 11**

 **Muerte de tu personaje favorito**

.

.

.

Las doce en punto.

Esa era la hora acordada para la ejecución del príncipe Hans. Debido a sus crímenes cometidos en Arendelle.

El rey Sigmund Westergard estuvo callado todo ese tiempo, lamentando la pérdida del menor de sus hijos. Hans era tan joven y el chico había querido más de lo que tenía derecho a recibir ¿No le bastaba con ser príncipe? Sus acciones le decían que no.

Sonaron las campanadas y cuando salió al balcón que daba a la explanada del castillo para presenciar la ejecución pudo divisar su cabello pelirrojo. Su hijo siempre tan estoico no dejaba de parecer un príncipe, jamás. El chico se sintió observado y volteo hacia el balcón y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Unos momentos después el oficial que se encontraba leyendo los cargos mientras el príncipe era puesto en posición en la guillotina.

-… ¿El acusado tiene unas últimas palabras?-Dijo por rutina el hombre

-Lo haría de nuevo-Dijo alto y claramente escuchado por todos los presentes, quienes se mostraron bastantes sorprendidos ante la reacción del príncipe, quien aún sonreía.

La cuchilla cayó y las aves volaron.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esto ya lo había subido, así que me voy.**


	12. Copo 12

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Disney. Yo solo me divierto y torturo haciendo esto**

* * *

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto anti-bloqueo de la página de facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers"**

* * *

 **Advertencias/ Aclaraciones:** ¿Canon?, HELSA, y un intento de Lime

* * *

 **Copos que caen**

 **Copo 12**

 **Adicción**

 _(Viñeta romántica)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cabalgó hasta el castillo. Al entrar en la explanada del mismo pudo apreciar las fuentes congeladas, y el lugar con gente del pueblo que merodeaba allí, los ignoró por completo, inclusive a los guardias y sirvientes que le miraban de manera inquisitiva. A él no le interesaban esas personas. Continuó su camino hacia la oficina de la reina.

Abrió sin ni siquiera tocar, un par de delegados se encontraban con ella, los miró con menosprecio.

-Largo-Masculló

Los hombres se mostraron indignados pero aún asi abandonaron la habitación.

Sólo quedaron ella y él, sus ojos zafiros miraban los suyos desafiantes, ni cuando estaban solos daba su brazo a torcer.

-Llegaste antes-Dijo en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que él escuchara.

-No te oyes muy feliz-Dijo él con esa sonrisa arrogante que solo él sabía hacer.

Ella alzó su mentón orgullosa, aún seguía sentada, pero su mirada era totalmente autoritaria, cualquiera se sentiría intimidado con eso y a sabiendas de sus poderes.

Pero claro, él no era cualquiera.

Elsa lo odiaba, con todo su ser. No solo por intentar cortarle la cabeza o dejar congelada a su hermana, eso sólo era una parte de sus problemas.

Hacía ya un año las Islas del Sur le había declarado la guerra, una guerra que ella sabía de antemano que ganarían. No le quedó otro remedio que negociar con ellos, su situación tan desesperada la había llevado a proponer cualquier cosa. El rey hermano mayor de Hans decidió desposarla con su casi asesino.

Él aún viajaba para las obligaciones fuera del reino, había decidido que nadie la vería a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario porque ella era suya solamente. Cuando lo miraba desafiante, con toda esa frialdad, con todo ese desprecio lo volvía loco. Se acercó hasta la reina y tomo su mentón entre sus dedos.

-Suéltame-Murmuró con frialdad

-No-dijo con una sonrisa.

La reina contuvo un suspiro cuando el cálido aliento de su esposo acaricio su rostro. No podía ceder, no contra él, le era repulsivo, pero al mismo tiempo irresistible.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé copo de nieve.-Susurro en su oído.

-Ya te dije que odio ese estúpido nombre-murmuró con el poco auto control que conservaba para no congelarlo.

El soltó una risa cínica.

-Siempre te gusta hacerte la difícil ¿No Elsa?-Dijo bajando hasta su cuello e inhalando profundamente-¡Qué bien hueles!

Ella tragó pesado, trataba de dominar su respiración, sin embargó se quedó estática cuando sintió sus labios posándose ahí besándolo y lamiéndolo, subiendo nuevamente por su quijada y mordiendo su lóbulo. Ella mordió su labio para contener un suspiro, sentir lo que estaba sintiendo estaba mal, muy mal. Lo sintió alejarse un poco hasta quedar frente a ella, conocía esa mirada, cargada de tanta lujuria que sentía que la derretiría con solo verla.

-Elsa-Dijo enronquecido-Bésame

Trató de responderle algo hiriente, pero no pudo, lo necesitaba tanto como él la necesitaba a ella, se odiaban pero también se deseaban con tanta pasión. No estaba segura de que aquello fuera amor, pero él era el único hombre que lograba derribar con suma facilidad su fortaleza de hielo. Exhaló el suspiro que estaba reteniendo y se acercó hasta él lentamente.

Sintió la fría brisa que emanó de su boca y supo que había ganado, él siempre ganaba, sintió sus labios fríos rozar los suyos y la recibió gustoso, su lengua invadiendo la boca de ella don desesperación y agresividad, extrañaba sus besos, su sabor.

Elsa era tan fresca, tan deliciosa, tan adictiva.

Sintió las manos de ella posarse ligeramente en sus hombros y subir lentamente hasta su cabellera, lo haló ligeramente exigiendo más cercanía, cosa que le concedió. Mordisqueó ligeramente su labio y la escucho gemir, sonrió entre los besos, siempre tan sensible. Soltó su mentón y la admiró sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus labios hinchados, pasó su pulgar sobre ellos, acariciándolos en pequeños círculos, respiraba irregularmente, y sintió sus manos apretar su cuero cabelludo incitándolo a continuar.

Sonrió arrogantemente y posó su mano derecha en su seno aún cubierto, sintiendo como la tela de hiela que los cubría se adelgazaba hasta desparecer, la acarició lenta y suavemente para después tomar el pequeño botón rojizo entre sus pulgar e índice y estimularlo lentamente. Ella gimió, pero fue callada por sus labios. Puso su otra mano en el otro redondeado pecho e imitó la acción antes realizada. Dejó la boca de la reina para bajar hasta la altura de aquel par de montes y antes de hacer algo volteó a ver a Elsa a los ojos, quien parecía estar perdiendo la conciencia de lo que pasaba alrededor, sólo estaban él y ella.

-Dilo Elsa-Ordenó

-Hazlo Hans-Suspiró sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería-Hazlo, por favor-Dijo en un susurro.

¿Por qué habría de querer matar a la reina de Arendelle su la podía mancillar con sus caricias?

.

.

.

* * *

*Se acerca alguien con Lolli

-¿Qué no se supone que tenía que ser una viñeta con características del romanticismo?

-¿Qué no se supone qué tu mamá es hombre?

*Lolli lo noquea y pone Turn down for what.

Y eso niños es por lo cual no deben de ver Vete a la Versh antes de los 18 si lo ven a los trece pueden quedar igual de mal que esta mujer.

Bueno a lo que nos truje (amo esa expresión :3)... quiero culpar a todos de pervertir esta inocente mente que se iba de fiestas y se besaba con (sexys) desconocidos... Ok no.

No creo que este lime haya quedado taaan mal, bueno siempre intenté escribir algo de rating M, pero me salían puras cosas gore XD, así que creo que esto es un avanze yay.

Bueno me voy

Bye!

...

El de mañana no les va a en cantar

OS de romance (más) tu NOTP


	13. Copo 13

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Disney. Yo solo me divierto y torturo haciendo esto**

* * *

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto anti-bloqueo de la página de facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers"**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones/Advertencias:** Modern AU / Hiccelsa (mentira soy débil y se convirtió en Helsa)/Intervención de personajes de HTTYD (obviamente :v)

* * *

 **Copos que caen**

 **Copo 13**

 **Tú eres quién decides en tu vida**

 _(OS de romace -más- tu NOTP)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Estaba esperando en la escuela, las clases ya habían terminado y ella estaba esperando a quien viniera por ella

-Oye Elsa-escucho que llamaban-¿quieres que te lleve?-Preguntó Hans desde su auto deportivo

Antes de que ella pudiera responder el sonido de una motocicleta llamo la atención de ambos. El conductor estaba enfundado en una chaqueta negra, llevaba puestos unos jeans oscuros y desgastados tenia además unas botas negras para completar su imagen de "chico malo". Hans frunció levemente el ceño y vio a la rubia.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve? Las motocicletas son peligrosas y más si las conduce un idiota- Dijo lo suficiente alto como para que el motociclista le escuchara.

Se quitó el casco dejando al descubierto su cabello castaño que ahora por la luz del sol despedía algunos tonos rojizos y le vio fastidiado con sus ojos verdes.

-¿Es por eso que no conduces una Hans?-Soltó mordazmente el chico

-No, yo no conduzco chatarras como esa-Respondió el pelirrojo a la defensiva.

-Uno, no es una chatarra es una Harley del 77-Dijo el castaño levantando su índice- Dos, me costó trabajo duro y mis ahorros ¿cuánto te costó tu auto? ¿Muchas suplicas a tu padre?-Preguntó con burla- O ya sé, tal vez fue el premio de consolación por ser el menor de una familia que no sabe nada acerca de métodos anticonceptivos

El pelirrojo se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto furioso, el otro dejó su casco en el asiento de su motocicleta y espero a que el primero se le acercara. Tenían casi la misma estatura, así que ambos se retaron con la mirada, los dos pares de ojos verdes lanzaban llamaradas.

Elsa jadeo, los insultos habían pasado a pelea más rápido que de costumbre. Quizás por el hecho de que Hiccup había tocado la fibra sensible del pelirrojo al recordarle lo numerosa de su familia. Soltó el bolso y corrió a jalar el brazo del castaño, no sirvió de mucho, a pesar de parecer delgado el chico tenía bastante fuerza gracias al hecho de que trabajaba con objetos pesados en el taller mecánico de su padrino.

\- Hiccup, vámonos ya- pidió tratando de hacerlo desistir-¡Hiccup!- grito atrayendo la atención de los estudiantes que quedaba en el estacionamiento.

-Hazle caso a Elsa, Haddock. No quiero romperte la cara y después me anden jodiendo porque el inútil hijo del gobernador no sabe pelear-Gruño el pelirrojo mientras lo empujaba

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso Westergard-dijo el castaño también empujándolo -pero tal vez ya estás tan acostumbrado a las palizas que la que te daré no la sentirás

-No me hagas reír pescado con patas-Lo empujo más fuerte-Las personas dejaron de encerrarte en casilleros porque te volviste un inválido o ¿crees que Elsa saldría contigo si no fueras un cojo que solo causa lástima?

-¡Hans!-Chillo la rubia ofendida. Pero también sintió como Hiccup se liberaba de ella con una sacudida. Después se abalanzaba sobre el -¡Hiccup! ¡Detente! ¡Hiccup! Paren por favor-Grito sin poder hacer nada más.

De repente. Entre los espectadores salieron unos cuantos chicos. Elsa vio como un par sujetaban a Hans mientras que otros hicieron lo mismo con el castaño

-Suéltenme-Gruño Westergard

Hiccup mas pacifico que su rival solo detuvo su forcejeo y los chicos le liberaron. Camino hacia su Harley. Miro a la rubia. Ella frunció el ceño y camino a la parada de autobuses. El castaño solo suspiro, se colocó su casco y subió a su moto, ignoro por completo el hecho de que todos le miraran y se fue.

Molesto porque la chica se había ido y el idiota también Hans se zafo de sus imbéciles amigos

Deseo que el chico perdiera su otra pierna.

* * *

Anna miró al pequeño poodle que estaba frente a ella.

-Olaf, lo preguntare solo una vez más ¿tu mordiste mi zapato?

El pequeño animal bajo la cabeza culpabilidad. La pelirroja suspiro-Olaf eso no se hace.- El perrito la miro con esos ojitos con los que la miraba cuando comía.- Ay no pongas esa cara no te voy a hacer nada si te portas bien-La mascota movió su cola- ¿Vas a ser un buen chico verdad?-El perro hizo el extraño aullido que solía hacer cuando jugaba-Ven te daré un abrazo.-El pequeño se abalanzo dándole lambetadas- No, ¡me haces cosquillas!-el perro se detuvo. Alzo sus orejitas y corrió a la entrada-¡Oye!- grito la chica persiguiéndolo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y vi a su hermana mayor entrar furiosa, temiendo por su propia seguridad se quitó de la trayectoria de la rubia.

-¡Esos dos son un par de idiotas!-La escuchó gruñir en la cocina.

Curiosa por saber el acontecimiento que la había puesto de mal humor la pelirroja se acercó con precaución donde su hermana, la vio sacar un cartón de jugo y sacar un vaso de la alacena, servirse y después guardar el cartón en el refrigerador nuevamente.

-¿Quiénes? -Dijo mirando como la chica bebía de golpe el contenido del vaso.

-El imbécil de Hans y el idiota de Hiccup ¿quiénes más?-Dijo azotando el vaso-¡Los odio! ¡Se comportan peor que perros!

Olaf que aún seguía presente gruño en protesta, la pelirroja soltó una carcajada y la rubia sonrió un tanto más relajada.

-Voy a mi cuarto Anna-Dijo Elsa.

Su hermana menor solo asintió, y en cuan la vio desaparecer en las escaleras corrió hacia su mochila y sacó su teléfono, abrió la ventana de _WhatsApp_ y tecleó hábilmente aun cuando sus dedos apenas si salían del enorme suéter que llevaba puesto.

 **Anna Deren**

Oye tú ¿qué le hiciste a Elsa?, está furiosa

 **Hans Westergard**

¿Qué le hice yo? ¿Mejor pregunta que me hizo su estúpido novio en la cara?

 **Anna Deren**

Entonces te peleaste con Hiccup… otra vez

 **Hans Westergard**

El muy idiota se me abalanzó esta vez

 **Anna Deren**

¿En serio? Eso no suena mucho a Hiccup

 **Hans Westergard**

¿De qué lado estas enana?

 **Anna Deren**

Bien, del tuyo, pero Hiccup es pacifista, es raro en él :P

 **Hans Westergard**

Como sea, el muy idiota me pegó en el mentón y está inflamándose al igual que debajo de mi ojo izquierdo

 **Anna Deren**

Jaja alguien va dejar de tener su rostro de príncipe XD

 **Hans Westergard**

¡Vete a la mierda! .l.

* * *

Podía sentir la sangre en su labio roto pero no le tomo importancia, bajo de la moto y se quitó el casco.

-Vaya, espero que el otro quedara peor-Escucho la voz de su padrino. Un hombre rubio y robusto con barba prominente-¿tu padre sabe qué has estado en peleas el último mes?

-No tengo ganas de bromas Gobber-Murmuró tomando su overol y yendo a cambiarse

-Espero que esa chica valga la pena-Agregó el hombre y se detuvo.

-Tal vez… tal vez sería mejor que siguiéramos siendo solo amigos-Dijo más para sí mismo, pero el mayor lo escuchó-, es obvio que ella se preocupa por él.

-Tal vez deberías preguntarle a ella-Dijo su mentor

No dijo nada, fue al baño a cambiarse, cerró la puerta y exhalo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Se suponía que si tu novia estaba viendo a otro chico debías de enfurecer de celos, entonces ¿Por qué él no lo hacía?

Era amigo de Elsa desde que tenía memoria, sin embargo en la preparatoria empezaron a haber rumores sobre ellos y finalmente cedieron a la presión de ser pareja, llevaban apenas dos meses, y él no podía decir que su relación era miel sobre hojuelas, los besos eran escasos además de agregar incomodos. Pero sentía que si terminaba y sus sospechas sobre Hans no eran ciertas Elsa quedaría destrozada, y el cómo todo noble caballero no lo permitiría, aunque eso le trajera cierta infelicidad, la adoraba como amiga, no como novia.

Miró su reflejo en el pequeño espejo del lugar y vio su labio con sangre ya coagulada y el pómulo un tanto hinchado, además de que sentía una pequeña molestia en las costillas, nada de qué preocuparse. Limpió la sangre seca y lavó su rostro, aunque no era muy útil aquello, en el taller siempre terminaba sucio.

Salió sin mucho ánimo, quería saber cómo estaba Elsa, pero conociéndola ella no querría verle.

-Hiccup hay alguien que necesita ayuda con su Vespa, tendrás que ir a recogerla

El castaño solo asintió tomando las llaves de la camioneta.

* * *

Abrazó fuertemente a su almohada, se sentía tan confundida, Hiccup era su amigo de toda la vida y no podía romperle el corazón. Por otra parte estaba Hans.

Él siempre lograba sacarla de quicio, con su actitud arrogante y los comentarios sarcásticos que siempre hacía para molestarla. Pero se volvió más agresivo cuando ella e Hiccup empezaron a ser novios, ahora lo que parecía ser unas palabras dichas por un chico que solo quería fastidiarlas se habían convertido en horribles comentarios que la llegaban a hacer llorar en la noche. Cuando ella dejó de contestar a las provocaciones fue cuando empezó a fastidiar al castaño, quien si en un principio había dejado pasar aquel asunto, había terminado por exasperarse.

Aun así sentía su corazón latir fuertemente cuando Hans se acercaba, sus mejillas ruborizarse cuando él la acorralaba y sus narices rozaban. Una sensación que jamás había sentido con nadie, ni siquiera Hiccup.

Recordó la pelea de ese día y a diferencia de las otras el castaño le había asestado más golpes que los de costumbre ¿Estaría bien?

Sin darse tiempo a pensar se puso un suéter y salió de la casa diciéndole a su hermana que iría a caminar un rato.

* * *

Condujo la camioneta hasta el lugar indicado por Gobber y pudo divisar una Vespa ps 85 azul, y a su lado una rubia dorada con una chaqueta color caramelo y cuello de borrego.

Se estacionó un poco adelante y bajo del auto.

-Hola-Dijo mientras se acercaba la chica debía de ser de su edad, mas no la reconocía-Tu llamaste ¿Cierto?

-Sí, gracias, estaba conduciendo y de repente no respondió, la acabó de cargar de gasolina así que...-Dijo la cica pasando la mano por el asiento de la motoneta-Me mudé ayer y estoy algo perdida.

Miró el modelo más de cerca y vio que era un vehículo bien conservado.

-Bonita ¿Hace cuánto la tienes contigo?-Preguntó viendo a la chica.

-Un par de años-Dijo la chica.

-Bien, la tengo que subir a la camioneta-Dijo señalando su transporte.

-Claro-Dijo ella.

Sin agregar nada más hizo lo dicho y se aseguró de que la Vespa estuviese bien asegurada.

-Puedes subir al auto-Dijo llevándola la asiento del copiloto y antes de tocar la manija para abrirle la puerta ella lo hizo primero.

-Yo puedo sola-Dijo cortantemente-Pero… gracias.-Agregó más suavemente

Él se encogió de hombros y subió a su asiento.

-Soy Astrid por cierto-Dijo la rubia tendiéndole la mano

-Hiccup-Sonrió estrechándola y reteniéndola más segundos de lo cotidiano. Ella carraspeó incomoda y la soltó, la chica pasó su mano liberada por su flequillo.

-Y dime Hiccup-Dijo tratando de liberar la tensión-¿Quién ganó la pelea tigre?

Él soltó una risa de buena gana.

* * *

La madre de Hans la recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro, apenas había llegado del hospital donde trabajaba como enfermera según lo que le había dicho, por lo cual supuso no sabía del aspecto de Hans y no lo había castigado aun, la señora Westergard le indicó la ubicación de su cuarto y agregó en una forma picara que no pusiera seguro en la puerta.

Aquel último comentario había hecho enrojecer a la rubia.

 _¿Qué se supone que hago?_

Sin tratar de pensarlo mucho abrió la puerta.

-Fuera-Gruñó el pelirrojo desde su cama con una almohada sobre su rostro.

Ella suspiró y sin hacerle caso cerró la puerta del dormitorio, acercándose al chico, estaba sin camisa y se sintió ruborizar, pero también pudo apreciar un moretón debajo de su ombligo y otro en el brazo derecho, entonces recordó que Hiccup era zurdo.

-Dije largo-El joven volvió a hablar, esta vez levantó la almohada y abrió los ojos sorprendidos-¿Elsa?

Se incorporó tan rápidamente que sintió un leve mareo y su cuerpo adolorido lo recriminó, provocando una mueca de dolor en su rostro. La rubia se acercó a él preocupada.

-No deberías moverte-Advirtió-¡Mira como estas!-Regañó tocando su mentó con delicadeza y con la otra mano acariciando el moretón debajo de su ojo, ante la mirada atónita del cobrizo-Deberías de ponerte hielo.

-No importa-Dijo él rápidamente-¿Qué haces aquí?

La sola presencia de la jovencita que se inmiscuía en sus pensamientos lo aturdía y no lo dejaba pensar tan fríamente como estaba acostumbrado hacer, y la reciente pelea no ayudaba en nada.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, y él trató de no mirarla embelesado ¿no debería estar preocupándose por su novio? ¿Ella lo había preferido sobre ese castaño torpe y estúpido? La posibilidad hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco.

Elsa trató de no pensar en los orbes esmeraldas que la miraban expectantes, en lo adorable e inocente que lucía aquel joven con esa mirada confundida, muy inusual en comparación con la sonrisa arrogante que portaba cada vez que la molestaba, sintió que se ahogaba y aun así seguía respirando.

-Yo…-Comenzó a hablar, bajito, demasiado que él tuvo que acercarse más para escucharla-Yo. No lo sé-Dijo en un susurro, y volteó a verlo la cercanía que tenía con él era demasiada, podía apreciar las pecas en su rostro, el verde de su iris con un halo dorado rodeando su pupila, la sombra que proyectaba su nariz perfecta y los delgados labios que lucían ligeramente secos.

-No lo sabes-Repitió él, como queriendo comprobar que había escuchado bien, ella le miró apenada con las mejillas arreboladas.

¿Quién se acercó primero? ¿Él o ella? ¿Quizás los dos al mismo tiempo? No sabrían responder, pero sus labios se rozaron, con la delicadeza de un aleteo de mariposa, demasiado coordinados, se encontraron y supieron que estuvieron perdidos antes de eso, ella suspiró entre el beso y él absorbió su aliento con desesperación. Se despegaron lenta y dolorosamente.

Entonces la burbuja se rompió. Ella se quedó ahí, tratando de asimilar, que por mas satisfactorio que se hubiese sentido, aquello estaba mal. Porque Hiccup depositó su confianza en ella y así le pagaba.

-Oh por dios-Susurró, y antes de pensar en algo más quiso echar a correr, pero él tomó fuertemente de la muñeca.

-No me dejes-Él estaba tan feliz ahora, que el solo hecho de que ella se fuera, de que lo abandonara, lo destruiría. No podría besarlo y luego correr, era injusto y sabía bien que ella lo sabía.

Ella no pudo hacer nada al mirarlo a los ojos, era un idiota, era un imbécil, era el mismo tipo que solía fastidiarla, pero también sabía que el joven pelirrojo no había tenido una vida fácil, y que a veces, podía lucir tan asustado como ella.

Tratando de no meditar lo que hacía volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama, mientras el reposaba la cabeza en su hombro.

No pensó en Hiccup, ni en lo que dirían los demás, ya habían decidido suficiente sobre su vida y decidió que no los seguiría complaciendo. Sólo estaban él y ella.

* * *

-¿Dejarás que los demás decidan sobre ti?-Preguntó directamente la rubia jugueteando con la lata de jugo que le había ofrecido cuando llegaron al taller.

La miró y suspiró ¿era que en verdad existían los flechazos?

-No lo sé-Dijo finalmente volviendo a las reparaciones de la motoneta.

-Hiccup-Le gustaba demasiado como decía Astrid su nombre-Esta oscureciendo y tengo que irme-Se dirigió a la salida del taller-Pero si me lo preguntas, creo que deberías de terminar con toda esa farsa, no le estás haciendo bien a nadie. Ni a Elsa, ni a Hans y sobre todo, no te estás haciendo bien a ti.-Hizo una pausa para comprobar que el castaño la estaba escuchando-Sé que no nos conocemos, pero se nota a leguas que eres de aquellos chicos que hacen lo correcto.

-Pero-Él habló finalmente, haciendo que la rubia regresara sobre sus pasos-¿Qué hay de ella?

Astrid pareció pensarlo por un momento.

-Creo que es una de esa clase de cosas que uno tiene que hacer solo, también para ella. Además por lo que me cuentas, ese chico no creo que la deje en paz, si sabes a lo que me refiero.-Le guiño un ojo coquetamente, antes de dar media vuelta a irse.

El castaño parpadeo y por alguna extraña razón, después de haber estado con aquella chica que exhalaba seguridad y confianza propia, se sentía libre.

.

.

.

* * *

Humm, ¿cómo empiezo esto? No tengo NOTP, pero creo que lo más cercano es el Hiccelsa, porque digo, hace imposible mis OTPs ... so...

Siento que quedó un final demasiado ambiguo, pero es lo que salió, mi cabezita no me quería dejar terminar este OS y se volvió Helsa e Hiccstrid :v


	14. Copo 14

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Disney. Yo solo me divierto y torturo haciendo esto**

* * *

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto anti-bloqueo de la página de facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers"**

* * *

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Modern AU... y hum cof cof Yaoi cof cof**

* * *

 **Copos que caen**

 **Copo 14**

 **El amor no conoce de apariencias**

(LGTBIQ)

.

.

.

Había llegado temprano al campus y había sido uno de los primeros en ser asignado su habitación. Ya toda su ropa estaba acomodada y estaba pegando unos cuantos poster es que había traído consigo. Termino de poner el de un bugatti Veyron. Le fascinaban los autos y aquel modelo francés era su máximo anhelo junto un puñado de autos clásicos. Un par de nudillos lo interrumpieron de su actividad.

En la puerta un chico rubio de ojos azules estaba parado en la entrada dubitativo entre entrar o no. Tenía en su hombro una voluminosa mochila y en sus manos pudo reconocer los papeles que le habían dado anteriormente a él como alumno de nuevo ingreso a la universidad.

-Eh... Hola-Dijo tímidamente el chico, traía una playera de Te ramones negro y unos jeans oscuros, debía de medir casi lo mismo que el

-Hola- respondió el más animado-Soy Hans-Supongo que seremos compañeros de cuarto ¿No? –Extendió su brazo en forma de saludo.

El rubio le sonrió un poco más confiado y estrecho la mano

-Eso creo me llamo Elliot…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, El pelirrojo vio una figura muy pequeña detrás del rubio.

Una adolescente de dos trenzas y rasgos aun infantiles le miraba sonriente.

-Hermano-Dijo ella tocando el hombro del chico-¿no me presentaras?-La jovencita prácticamente empujo hacia atrás al chico que exclamo un ligero auch

-Hola, soy Anna la hermana menor de Elliot, ¿Hans verdad? Cuida mucho de mi hermano, él no tiene mucho musculo y he oído que las universidades suelen ser pesadas con los chicos, pero bueno los chicos siempre se llevan pesado, aunque también yo me llevo un poco pesado ¡Deberías de ver a Eliot! es más blandengue que yo aunque sea más alto y se vea fuerte y tenga esas playeras oscuras que lo hagan ver súper rudo aunque yo creo que…

-Anna deja de asediar al piobre chico-Dijo una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos azules entrando también al Cuarto-mucho gusto soy Idun Arendelle, madre de Elliot-Extendió su mano hacia el.-Ah y ese es mi esposo.-Dijo señalando a alguien en quién no había reparado aún El hombre castaño alzó la cabeza cuando lo saludó con la mano.-Bueno supongo que tenemos que irnos para que se conozcan Mejor- Canturreo la mujer.

El pelirrojo asintió y fue a la ventana para darle algo de privacidad a la familia.

-Supongo que está será mi cama-dijo el rubio en cuanto estuvieron solos, el sólo se limitó a asentir.

* * *

Camino junto a Rapunzel con quién coincidía en varias clases. La trigueña tarareaba una canción que no logró identificar. De repente se detuvo, volteó hacia ella tratando de averiguar la razón y la vio estática mirando con ojos soñadores a un chico de cabello oscuro y barba de candado.

-¡Mira Hans! Es el futuro padre de mis hijos.

-Sí Claro-murmuro el- ¿Sabes? quisiera llegar a clases hoy.

-Amargado-Dijo ella comenzando a caminar-Oye-El volteó a verla-Y a ti no te he visto novia ni nada.

Él se escogió de hombros. Aunque Rapunzel era una gran chica no estaba todavía seguro de contarle su situación

\- Bueno como sea dentro de dos semanas seremos libres, iré con mis papas a las montañas ¿Qué harás tú?-Preguntó bailando a su alrededor

-No lo sé-Dijo escuetamente, ni siquiera estaba seguro de ir con su familia.

* * *

Estaba juntando la información para su trabajo final, Sólo esa materia y estaba libre, tenía música de fondo en la bocina de su portátil cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Lo logré, adiós escuela te veo en el Infierno-dijo el albino arrastrando los pies.

El sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Oye Hans-Dijo su compañero.- ¿Eso es lo último qué harás?

-Sí sólo esto y seré tan libre como tú-Respondió seleccionando el texto del documento

-Y ¿a dónde irás?-Preguntó dando un bostezo.

-Buena pregunta-Murmuró mientras empezaba a dar formato al documento

-Oye a mamá le encanta hacer un pavo enorme-Comentó casualmente-, podrías venir.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar al chico, tenía la piel más pálida que de costumbre y unas ojeras oscuras contrabando con su piel, aún y cuando parecía que se estaba muriendo de cansancio lo miraba con esos orbes azules cálidos que hacían a su corazón latir más rápido.

-Me estas invitando a tú casa _Snowman_?-Preguntó enarcando una de sus cejas rojizas.

El rubio se escogió de hombros

-Nadie tiene porque estar solo en las fiestas.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿le dirás a tus padres?-Preguntó seriamente

-No creo que aún estén listos-Dijo el albino encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y Anna?

-Ella…-Frunció los labios-creo que ya hasta lo sospecha, es más astuta de lo que parece.

-Si supongo que sí, después de todo es una de esas… ¿Cómo se llaman? Ah sí, _fujoshis*_

El rubio sonrió mientras aún seguía tratando de mantenerse despierto.

-Duérmete-Ordenó suavemente el de ojos verdes, pero el otro negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No, hasta que termines-Dijo sonriendo ligeramente pero con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿sabes? Debiste hacer tu trabajo antes

-Lo hubiera hecho si tu no me fastidiaras toda la noche-Protestó el albino acercándose para abrazar su cuello por detrás.

Él otro solo soltó una risa de buena gana.

-No me provoques Snowman, tengo que terminar esto para mañana.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Fujoshi: Chica sucia literalmente, es el nombre designado para las fanáticas del anime o más especifícos el Yaoi_

* * *

 **Este... hola**

*Lolli muestra su carita sonrojada* bien este es el Helsa más raro del mundo jajaja.

No estoy muy acostumbrada al Yaoi, pero aunque el requisito permitía inclusive travestismo quise hacerlo de esta forma, aunque es muy leve y no hay nada que te haga decir o guau, jeje.

 **Bye! Bye!**


	15. Copo 15

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Disney. Yo solo me divierto y torturo haciendo esto**

* * *

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto anti-bloqueo de la página de facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers"**

* * *

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** Modern AU, Helsa

* * *

 **Copos que caen**

 **Copo 15**

 **Escuchar de más... o menos.**

(Un objeto a tu derecha + Tu estado de ánimo)

.

.

.

Tecleó lentamente las últimas conclusiones de su proyecto final mientras bebía otro sorbo de café, no sabía desde cuando era la última vez que se había pasado sentada tanto tiempo frente al monitor haciendo tarea.

"Estúpidos maestros, estúpidos proyectos finales, estúpida escuela, estúpidos todos." Pensó al tiempo que acomodaba su mechón blanquecino detrás de su oreja, jamás volvería a intentar hacer un tinte ella misma, esperaba que cuando su cabello creciera pudiera cortar ese mechón y tener su cabello rubio fresa nuevamente.

Fue al menú guardar y sonrió victoriosa. Se estiró en su silla móvil y luego convirtió su archivo a PDF, no quería volver a tener que enfrentar con horror que el archivo nativo perdiera su diseño original en la computadora de su profesor. Mandó a imprimir su archivo y decidió quitarse uno de los audífonos que ya le estaban comenzando a lastimar, aunque amara el homenaje a _Daft Punk_ de _Pentatonix._

Entonces lo escuchó un golpe en el cuarto continuo, no le dio importancia, hasta que otro golpe se escuchó y arqueó una de sus cejas, el golpe fue seguido por otro más. Ahora si que le dio curiosidad, quitó su otro audífono y entonces escuchó a su hermana gritar algo, acompañada de unos gruñidos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Qué estaba pasando en el cuarto de su hermana? Era tarde ¿y si se había metido un ladrón o algo peor? Horrorizada corrió hacia el cuarto contiguo y lo abrió sin pensar.

-¡Elsa! ¡¿Qué es lo que…-La pelinaranja se cortó en seco.

En la habitación de su hermana mayor si había alguien, pero no era un ladrón, bueno al menos no lucía como uno, y definitivamente no estaba robándole a la rubia… era obvio que ella le estaba dando todo voluntariamente.

-Ay y-yo l-lo si-siento-Tartamudeo antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe otra vez. Corrió cobardemente a su habitación y una vez ahí proceso lo que había visto, sintió sus mejillas calentarse y estalló en carcajadas.

Según Elsa jamás saldría con el pelirrojo muy atractivo que se encontraban ocasionalmente en la cafetería, sin embargo verlo a él encima de su hermana, en su cama a mitad de la noche… bueno, tarde o temprano tendría que suceder, con una sonrisa se dio cuenta de que su trabajo había terminado de imprimirse, lo guardo en su mochila y tomando unos tapones de oído se fue a dormir, mejor prevenir que pasar un mal sueño.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola**

Pues bien, estoy escrIbiendo esta nota de noche y discutiendo con mi padre :v (no se preocupen, es a lo que los demás llaman comunicación).

Gracias a _A Frozen Fan_ por todos sus lindos reviews :`) ¡te adoro! Y a todos los lectores fantasmas que se pasaron por aquí.

Empecé este reto, precisamente porque no me atrevía a publicar nada y aun así quería hacer mi contribución al fandom. Luego me harté y me puse como el gatito de fuck this and that... Pero lo logré.

Algo que debo aclarar es que si alguien quiere tomar este reto ¡hágalo! Es un reto muy bueno, porque en lo que consiste no es en que hagas algo perfecto, sino en que hagas algo que fluya y si, puede ser horrendo y horrible, pero es tuyo y es bonito sentir que lo lograste, y quién sabe igual y les pase lo mismo que a mí y saquen mil historias de esto. Inclusive puede ser un buen calentamiento si no quieres hacer todavía un fic largo.

Y como me gustó el reto, supongo que puedo decir que me gustaría tomar el de los 30 días (Si Frozen, te echo toda la culpa a ti :D), pero me tomaré mi tiempo y lo publicaré hasta diciembre, por navidad, el invierno, las posadas, mi cumpleaños y año nuevo.

Finalmente, gracias otra vez por leer.

Ah, y esta viñeta tiene side-story (Lo publicaré mas adelante en mi sección Helsa)

Bye!Bye!

¡Los amo conejitos!


End file.
